Sandlot Love
by Rosie17
Summary: Kim Phillips moves back home from an all girls school after several years. She gets reunited with her best-friend, Wendy Peffercorn, and her brother. She still has a love for baseball, but her brothers team doesn't accept girls. What team will? What happens then?
1. Chapter 1

_Kim Phillips_

I made sure to tip the taxi driver as I collected my bags from the trunk, then strolled up to my front porch. I haven't been home in years since I have been going to an all girls school in Florida. I begged my parents for months to let me go, when she finally agreed I was thrilled. I was only suppose to stay for a year. I ended up staying all through middle school and my first years of high-school. Now after summer, I'll be a sophomore.

"Mom?" I called once I opened the front door, walking inside. The house looked the same as before, only thing that changed was the pictures that hung on the walls.

"Kim baby!" Mom squealed in delight, giving me a large hug, squeezing the breathe right out of me.

"Mom!" I smiled happily, she pulled away then began to study me.

"You grown up so beautiful! Those pictures you sent did you no justice! My baby girl's all grown up, long hair, beautiful eyes, white pearly teeth. You look great baby! You're Dad will be home around five, and I'm not sure when Phil will be home. I never told him you're coming!" She giggled playfully.

"Thanks momma! And good one." I winked.

"Well why don't you go on upstairs and unpack, get some rest. I'm making your favorite dinner." She winked back.

"Spaghetti!?" I jumped up clapping my hands together.

"Of course!" She smiled happily.

I ran up to my room, looking around, it was the same as I left it, only empty without all my stuff in it. I began to hang up my clothes in my closet, then put away extra stuff in my dressers. Then I hung up some of the pictures I took back in Florida.

**ooo**

I woke-up from my nap to the smell of food. I fixed my hair a bit, then ran downstairs seeing my Mom finishing up dinner. "Hey Mom." I smiled, sitting at the bar.

"Hey sweetie. Your brother will be home any minute so get ready to hide." At that moment Phil walked inside, but gave me enough time to run down the hall, hiding by the stairs so he wouldn't see me.

"Hey Mom. Have you talked to Kim today? Isn't she coming home next week?" He questioned.

"Sorry honey, she won't be home for about..two months." She shrugged slightly.

_"Really?"_ He frowned.

I jumped up from my spot, sneaking up from behind him, then jumped in his back squeezing him tightly.

_"Ah!"_ He screeched. "Kim?"

"Yup!" I hugged him tighter. He smiled pulling me off his back to give me a real hug. He got taller and buffer then I remember. He looked pretty different, but you could see in his face he was still the same old Philly.

"Honey I'm home! Is Kim home?" I heard Daddy call from the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy!" I jumped into his arms as soon as he walked through the door. "Baby!" He hugged me tightly, before kissing my cheek, setting me down back on the floor.

"I was worried you didn't come home today! Your Mother never called." He looked up at her with a smile, "Hi honey." He kissed her cheek, with me still between them.

"Ew!"

"Alright dinners ready, everyone go sit." She pointed to the dinning room, tonight it's my favorite, spaghetti with garlic bread.

"So Kim, how does it feel to be home?" Dad asked once we all dug in.

"Great! I love my room, thanks guys." I smiled. "It was Phillips idea." Mom pointed out.

"Awe Philly." I pouted at him while he rolled his eyes, smiling.

"You grew up so beautiful Kim." Mom smiled at me.

"That's right, Phillip you better keep those boys around here away from your sister." Dad half joked.

"Hey! I can handle myself." I put my hand up, shunning him. They all laughed and he apologized, which I accepted.

"So tomorrow how about we go out to eat at your favorite dinner, and you can meet my friends?" Philly asked, wiping the sauce off his face. "Great!" I nodded eagerly. I haven't been home since I was twelve, so I don't know anyone, except Wendy of course.

"Can I surprise Wendy tomorrow night at some point? I never told her I was coming home, and I miss her so much!" I pouted to myself, "Yeah sure, I'll walk you there afterwards." He nodded.

"Do you guys ever talk?" I asked, noticing Mom and Dad in their own convo. "Eh, sometimes we say hey if we see each-other at school, she works at the pools so sometimes I see her there during the summer, but not much." He shrugged.

Wendy has been my best-friend since like second grade! We stayed in touch the past few years but I haven't seen her face since she before through puberty, we got braces, and she use to have glasses, so I truly wonder what she looks like now..

Once we finished our AWESOME dinner, Mom let Philly off with his chores so we could hangout more. "Wanna watch a movie?" He nodded and we sat on the living room couch, watching some of our favorite movies, eating a bunch of crap, yet delicious foods.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to bed super excited to hangout with Philly today, that I had set an alarm so I could wake-up and get ready so I wouldn't look like crap in-front of his friends, and Wendy.

I took a shower the night before, so I just brush my naturally pin-straight hair, then put on just a bit of makeup to compliment my face. Which included BB cream, setting powder, blush, mascara, and eye-liner on just the top of my eyelid not my waterline. Then I got dressed in my 'TOMBOY' t-shirt, my high-wasted light wash denim shorts, and my blue vans.

I decided against one of my many baseball caps, wanting to look especially nice for everyone. I did a quick check in the mirror, nodding to myself, fixing my pockets, then jogged downstairs seeing Philly eating at the bar.

"Hey your actually up." He laughed, turning to look at me. "You look nice."

"Thanks, I wanted to make a good impression." I smiled, looking at my shoes then back at him

"They'll love ya, don't be nervous." He threw away his apple, then wrote Mom a note, sticking it on the counter. "OK ready? We're just gonna walk there, it's close." He smiled, handing me a house key which was designed purple, and were out the door walking.

**ooo**

"So what's changed with you since I've been gone?" I asked once we were sitting in our booth. I glanced at the menu, reading through the choices, refreshing my memory of this place.

"Hm..well not much." He laughed. "This town barley even changed since you left."

"Can I get your order, oh hey Phillip how you doing kiddo, you haven't even been here in two weeks! Your regular?" The lady asked facing him.

"Ah yes, I've been quite the busy, being grounded an all, but yeah thanks." He nodded at her handing her the menu.

"And who's this?" She faced me. She had short blonde hair, with a pale face, with she had brown eyes. She had a pair of old jean shorts on with and pink apron. "That's my sister Kim."

"Kim?!" She asked, turning back to him which he just nodded. "Oh little Kim Phillips!" She hugged me tightly while I stared at my brother wide-eyed.

"Remember me? I was the one who always gave you free ice-cream?" She winked. "Three scoops of plain vanilla with rainbow sprinkles."

"Oh my god! Sarah?" I asked, while she nodded laughing.

"Oh Kim you've grown up so much!" I laughed slightly, "So have you." I winked while she hushed me laughing. I ordered a burger and fries, the turned back to Benny.

"Wow, I can't believe I almost forgot _Sarah,_ it's been too long." I shook my head while he laughed, "Yeah she would always say how skinny mini you are and would try an fatten you with free ice-cream!" He teased.

**ooo**

We walked to the park slowly, which was only a few blocks from the restaurant. "What if they don't like me? What if they stop liking you because they don't like me? What if-"

"Kim they will love you I promise." He calmed me. "Hopefully not too much, maybe we should stop home and get you some pants.." He looked at my shorts. I slapped his chest, rolling my eyes.

"OK, OK, ready?" He asked once we were at the fence. I nodded slowly holding my breathe while we walked through the entrance. I quickly saw a group of guys hanging out at talking at a table.

"Ohhh it's Phillips!" The group walked over messing with his hair, nudging his sides and such. "Hey." He laughed back, punching them in the arm.._boys are so weird._

"Guys, guys! This is my sister Kim." He gestured to me. "Hi." I waved awkwardly while they all stared at me.

"Kimmy, these are the guys. That's Jake, Seth, Patrick, Billy, and Chad." He pointed to each guy.

They all just kinda stared, so I leaned over to Philly, "You were probably right." I whispered.

"About what?"

"I should have worn pants." I whisper shouted. All the guys began to chuckle, smiling at me.

"Too late!" Patrick smiled big, making me laugh to.


	4. Chapter 4

I knocked on Wendy's door, which is actually just a few houses down the street, she still has no clue I'm back home. Her Mom answered the phone with a smile, "Hello, how can I help you dear?" She asked.

"Hello Mrs. Peffercorn, it's me, Kim." I smiled at her. "Kim?" She asked wide-eyes.

"Oh honey! I haven't seen you in so long! It's been years, I was beginning to think you'd never come back, come in, come in! Does Wendy know your here?" She asked pulling me inside.

"No, so I was hoping to surprise her?" I asked.

"Of course! Go on up to her room, first door on the left if you don't remember." She smiled pointing to the stairs.

I walked up the white carpeted stairs, reaching the top, seeing Wendy's door with a dry-erase board on it. I signed my name with a heart around it before knocking.

"Come in!" I heard her voice call. I took a breathe before walking in. Her room was a light pink, tan carpeting, two white dressers, and a light purple blanket, with pink pillows on top.

"Oh um..who are you?" She asked standing up from her bed.

"Take a wild guess Peffercorn." I joked, shutting the door behind me.

She screeched loudly, running over to me. _"KIM!"_ She scream in my ears.

"WENDY!" I scream back hugging her tightly. Once we pulled apart she pulled me to her bed sitting me down.

She had medium length blonde hair, with blue eyes, and white straight teeth. Her glasses and slight acne are completely gone a replaced with a super beautiful Wendy.

"Wow you changed." I laughed while she rolled her eyes with a smile, "Yeah it's called puberty." She winked.

"You look hot." She commented winking at me.

"Why thank you." I made an ugly face making her laugh slightly.

"So ah! Your back, forever?" She asked, raising a perfectly groomed brow.

"Yes, I promise." I raised a brow back while she squealed clapping.

"Good because I miss you so much, and now we can be high-school buddies after the summer, Sophomores! How the time flies."

"The sexiest sophomores ever." I flipped my hair dramatically, fluttering my eyes, fanning myself. "Well duh!"

"Ugh, we are going to have the best summer ever!"

"Hey I heard your working at the pool! Is there a possible spot for me there?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

"I mean I'll check.." She joked, "Of course there is!"

"So do cute guys go there?" I asked interested.

"Hm..yes! Only the hottest, with their abs on display and all." She gushed, fanning herself.

"Sounds good enough to eat." I winked.

"Oh it is." She winked back. "Well come on! Let's go boy hunting!" She stood up.

"Now?" I asked standing with her, "If not now, when?" She asked.

"Um..every damn day of my life!" We ran down the stairs laughing.

"Mom we're going boy hunting bye!" She called.

"Bye Mrs. Peffercorn!" I called to her, shutting there door.

For the rest of the night we walked around, only seeing a few cute guys, then watched TV till we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up fat-ass." She groaned when I rolled ontop of her in my sleep. She pushing me right off her bed and onto the floor.

"Ouch." I moaned, my face in the carpet. I quickly sat up sniffing, "I..smell"

"Food!" She scream jumping out of bed stepping on me of course running to the door. "No!" I scream running after her I pushed her behind me, but once I got to the first step she pushed me, causing me to fall down about eight stairs.

"Hahahaha-AH!" She scream once I tripped her, still laying, so she fell down the rest of the stairs.

I stepped on her this time, running, sitting at the kitchen table. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Peffercorn, smells delightful." I held my head up high smiling politely.

"Shit.." I heard Wendy groan from the stairs, she walked in with a hand on the side of her head, playfully glaring at me. "Yes, smell amazing." She rolled her eyes, sitting next to me.

"Fatty's." Mr. Peffercorn stuck out his tongue, we both laughed, while her Mom rolled her eyes. "They look like there going to die any minute with lack of food."

"That just means you haven't fed them enough." He pointed out, earning a smack on the shoulder.

"I have an excuse for Kim." She pointed out. "I'm smothering you with food, until your fat, deal?" She pointed her fork at me, which I gladly nodded.

"I hate you." Wendy pointed at me, taking a bite of bacon. "I'm going to smother you next time you sleepover."

"As long as it's with food that's good with me." I nodded rubbing my tummy.

**ooo**

"Mother dearest! Your favorite child is home!" I called walking inside.

"I don't have a favorite child!" She called back.

"Philly isn't home!" I called back.

"I hate you all shut-up." She joked, walking over to me. "How was Wendy's?" She asked.

"Ugh! So good, Mrs. Peffercorn is making it her job to feed me til I get fat, and Wendy is the same only dang did puberty to her well." I laughed.

"That's great honey, now I have an excuse to hangout with Mrs. Peffercorn more often." She clapped, walking back to the kitchen.

"Your brother is out playing baseball, and your Dad is at work, so how about we make some cupcakes?" She asked getting out the stuff.

"Philly is on a baseball team?" I asked sitting at the bar, resting me head on my arm.

"Yeah, he plays for the school, they're great actually." She nodded, "I remember when you two would go out back and play baseball all day til dark, when I had to drag you two in. He would just beg you to keep playing so he could try an beat you." She chuckled, smiling to herself.

"The glory days." I rolled my eyes smiling, "I'm still better yanno. I taught some girl back at school how to play." I leaned forward slightly.

"You should go out and play sometime, see if you can still kick is butt, but I don't know hes pretty good." She winked.

"I got this Mom don't you worry."


	6. Chapter 6

I was walking home from hanging out with Wendy when a beaten up baseball rolls to my feet. I look past the bushes to see an old Sandlot with a couple of guys in position.

"Dammit Yeah-Yeah what's your problem today!" One ginger haired boy yells. "You haven't caught one ball all day!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm just out of it." He shrugged.

"Hey babe can you get that?" The boy asked waving over at me.

"Yeah-Yeah that's a _chick,_ she can't even through that to Smalls." The other guy yelled back to him. I scoffed, rolling my eyes, which they couldn't see because I had my caps hiding my whole face.

"You can just toss it to me." The boy closest to me said with a small voice, walking closer.

I picked up the old ball holding it tightly in my hand, I smiled at the boy who was just on the other side of the bush holding out his gloved hand, but pulled my arm back letting out a breathe throwing it roughly.

I hit my target, which was the gingered boy in the face, but he had his mask on since he was catcher. All the boy joined in laughing, but the Yeah-Yeah boy laughed the most. I couldn't see any of their faces, but I heard the one boy who was up to bat saying _'you had it coming to ya'._

"Dang girl, nice arm!" One yelled over to me. I nodded faintly, _"Thanks."_

The boy who was on the other side of the bush from me gave me a shy smile, before running back to his place. "Ugh! What was that for?" The ginger ripped off his mask holding his head. I shrugged, continuing my walk home.

"Benny can we _please_ have the rest of the day _off?" _One boy whined, "No let's go come on, and Yeah-Yeah catch the ball this time, get your head in the game before I do what she did." The boy threatened and they continued their game.

**ooo**

"Philly can you pretty please do me a super favor?" I pouted standing in the doorway of his room.

"Depends." He said with a raised brow. "Can you play a quick game of baseball with with me?" I pouted.

"Um..sure why?" He asked getting up from his bed.

"I just wanna see if I'm still any good what so ever is all." I shrugged innocently.

I decided to not mention that I'm even thinking about playing it again to him, and just gonna innocently see what I still got. "Oh! And I kinda out grew my old glove so.." I trailed off.

He rolled his eyes smiling, grabbing and extra one out of his dresser tossing it to me. We walk out to the backyard, after he grabbed his own glove and bat.

"OK what do ya wanna do first?" He asked standing across from me, still in his practice uniform.

"Catching I guess." I shrugged. He nodded grabbing a ball. "Ready?" I nodded getting into stance.

He tossed the ball up himself, hitting it not as hard as he can, pretty soft actually, but I caught it with ease. I tossed it to him, and he hit it again, I moved to the left catching it. Then we kept going I dove down the catch it, then tossed it, jumping to my feet to catch it again.

_Left, left, right, dive down, left, dive to the right, right, right, dive down, dive to the left._ But every-time I still easily caught it. Towards the end he actually started trying harder but with only slight struggle I still got it.

"Wanna switch?" He asked, I nodded tossing my glove, grabbing the bat. He tossed the ball, which I hit and it went straight through the tree, into the neighbors yard. He grabbed the next ball but the same this kept happening, with every hit it went farther and farther.

_"You still got it in ya sis."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wendy!" I called, running up to her post at the pool, it was only like 11 AM so I was just praying she would be working, and my prays were granted.

"Yes oh so quick runner?" She asked, looking down at me with a big fat smile on her face.

"Phil says I still got it! I hit every toss, I caught every hit, and he couldn't even catch mine, they went all the way down the street!" I squealed. I've been dying to tell her all night, but mom wouldn't let me leave the house since it was 'too late to walk around alone'.

"Really? Well then we gotta find you a team!" She cheered clapping for me while I bowed. "I agree."

"And if you really want me to come, make sure they're hot." She whistled when some guy walked past her.

_I'm really loving all this new confidence that she had adopted since the time I've been gone. She use to be so shy, and nervous all the time. Always worried about what people thought of her. She even hated coming over because Phil would be around. Not like she liked him, but she just hated people seeing her, now look at her. She's boy crazy!_

"Can you get off work today?" I asked her giving her the puppy eyes. "Alice! Can I get off work today?" She asked.

"Yeah sure honey." She girl nodded. _Wow, she can really get out of work easily.._

"Then yes, let me go get dressed though." She jogged to the bathrooms. I sat on the bench by the fence, waiting for her.

"OK I'm good, so what are we doing?" She asked, I quickly stood, and exited the pool area, "Just follow me, I need your help." I started walking the same path I would take to get home.

"Are we going to your house?" She asked, but I saw the same bushes and knelled down pulling her with me.

"I found a team." I whispered. She slowly peeked up with me over the pushes. We crouched down looking at the team, well you could barley consider them a team.

"I know these guys." She nodded.

"Who are they?" I whispered back.

"They're mostly in our grade, some younger. They got rejected by the school team every try out, so eventually they all made their own team together, they don't play against other teams, they just play here all day. It's the old sandlot, the school team use to practice here, but they got the new field." She explained. "They're just as good, or even better than the real teams. Most of them run by nicknames, no one really knows their real names, they're not exactly popular." I watched them intently as she explained.

"Why would they get rejected then?" I raised brow.

She shrugged, "Know one really knows."

"Ever talked to them?"

"Eh, I think I asked one for a pencil once, they're very distant, there's always at-least two of them together at school, and they have the same lunch period, they don't really need to talk to anyone else. I think that ones new though. He's pretty unfamiliar, plus I know there use to only be eight." She pointed to the shyer one.

_"Cool."_ I nodded.

_"Cool."_ She agreed, pushing me slightly.


	8. Chapter 8

A ball rolled over to us causing one of the guys to run up to where we were, staring at us oddly. "Um, what are you guys doing?" The one I recognized as Yeah-Yeah asked, we began to stand up.

"Um..we were just watching you guys play?" I said it more as a question then a statement.

"Why?" He picked up the ball.

"Um, well my friend is great at baseball, maybe you'd guys let her try out or something?" Wendy asked motioning over to me. He looked at her then his mouth opened slightly.

"Wendy Peffercorn?" Yeah-Yeah asked.

"What'd you say!?" A boy from the field scream running up to us. He had glasses, brown hair, and a baseball cap on. He looked at me, then over at Wendy, then his mouth dropped open wide.

"W-Wendy Peffercorn." He looked at her with wide-eyes.

"Yeah that's me. So do you think she can try out?" She turned back to the first guy.

"Um, come with us." Yeah-Yeah shrugged, motioning us down to the field. We walked down with them, all the guys stopping, running up to us, giving us off looks.

"Why are we stopping?" The cutest guy in the group asked, not looking at me or Wendy but his friends.

"This girl wants to try out. Wendy says she's good at baseball." He shrugged, pointing to us. I blushed slightly, looking at the ground then back at the cute guy.

"Yeah, I'm Kim." I mumbled.

"I'm Benny." He nodded at me then looked around at the guys, then back at me. "You play baseball?"

"Yeah, since I was a kid." I shrugged slightly.

"She's a girl man." One of the guys called, he had a freckled face with ginger hair. "We have enough players anyways man."

"There can never be too many players. You can try out I guess, here." He handed me his bat and the other guy handed me the ball. I walked over to the base, kicking at the dirt.

"Go Kim!" Wendy cheered. All the guys went in their spots, the cute one watching closely from the side. I let out a breathe, then tossed the ball up, giving it a hard hit. The ball went flying to the outfield, so I took off running from home, to first, then to second, then to third. One of the guys got the ball, rushing to tag me.

I ran past him in a rush, hitting back home with a slide. _"Safe!"_ The ginger called.

"Nice hit." The cute boy helped me up. "Two more of those, and your on the team." He nodded, then removed to the side.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to the team." The cute on smirked as I made my way to home for the third and final time. I thanked him, then began to rub some of the dirt off my pants.

"Nice job Kim! You go girl!" Wendy teased, high fiving me softly.

"Thanks." I laughed slightly.

"Well I'm Benny." The cute one introduced. "That's Bert, Ham, Squints, Timmy, Tommy, Yeah-Yeah, Kenny, and Smalls." He introduced each boy who each spit on the ground.

"I'm Kim." I waved slightly.

"A girl on the team Benny?" Ham mumbled, shaking his head.

"Ham she's good! We can use another player anyways." Benny shot back.

"Yeah yeah, well I like her." Yeah-Yeah shrugged then winked. _So that's why they call him that..I get it._

"Thanks." I smiled slightly.

"Wendy Peffercorn." Squints mumbled under his breathe, she smiled and waved slightly. His mouth dropped open, then he blushed deeply. Someone has got a little crush on Wendy..

Benny turned to me again, "Well just so you know we play everyday here, just not weekends." Then he leaned closer and whispered, "Try not to bring Wendy everyday though, Squints will go crazy."

I laughed slightly with a small nod, "No worries, she's working at the pool anyways." I whispered.

"Oh great." He mumbled, shaking his head.

"Well to really be on the team you have to have a camp out with us tonight!" Kenny called over to me, all the guys nodded quickly.

"Yeah yeah, she has to know!" Yeah-Yeah agreed.

"Where?" I questioned.

"That tree house over there, don't worry it's clean." Bert shrugged. "Be here at 8 o'clock sharp!" I nodded, "OK sure."

"Alright! Let's play some ball." Benny ran over to the base again.

"Let's take turns OK?" He asked handing me the bat, his hand touching mine slightly. I blushed, pulling away with a small nod, "Yeah sure, sounds good."

**ooo**

"So you're having a camp out with them?" Wendy winked, nudging my side as we walked home from the Sandlot.

"Yeah apparently, like what do I wear?" I laughed slightly, but I was pretty serious. I have to sleep in a small tree house with a bunch of guys I just met, one having a crush on Wendy, and one being cute as hell.

"Um..go naked?" She suggested with a shrug.

"Great idea! I'll just get raped tonight!" I agreed with strong sarcasm in my voice.

"Well..I saw how you looked at that Benny guy." She winked teasingly.

"And _I_ saw how Squints was staring at you the whole time." I teased back.


	10. Chapter 10

Once I had arrived at the Sandlot it was exactly 7:59, _I am such a boss right now it's not even funny_. I saw the guys through the window of the tree house, most of them up there. I took a few deep breathes then went up the stairs, climbing in.

"Hi guys." I smiled to them, crawling over next to Benny.

"Hey Kim! Right on time." They smiled.

"We're just waiten for Squints.." Ham shrugged making some smores over the candle they lit. "You do know what a smore is right?" He gave me a look.

"Of course I do! Marsh-mellows, chocolate, and gram-crackers. Do you really think just because I'm a girl I don't know what they are?" I questioned.

"Smalls didn't have a clue what they were, just checken." He shrugged innocently.

"Shut up Ham." Smalls face heated up to a red color.

"Alright I'm here!" Squints climbed in, then plopped next to Yeah-Yeah almost knocking the smore out of his hand.

"Watch it man! You almost knocked in out of my hand, I'll kill ya." He glared at Squints who rolled his eyes at him, then got comfy.

"Why are you late?" Bert asked.

"I had some things to take care of, don't worry about it." He mumbled. "Ham I'll take a double." He sighed, Ham nodded getting to work on the smore.

_"Wendy _stuff?" Kenny smirked.

"Wendy." Timmy smirked. "Yeah..Wendy." Tommy repeated, doing the same smirk.

"Shut up guys! Not in front of the friend of the goddess!" He mumbled/shouted.

"You think she's a goddess?" I laughed slightly, looking over at him.

"She's perfect." He nodded his head, happily sighing.

"He never shuts up about her! Get over it man! She doesn't want you!" Bert shoved him.

"Shut up! I have a lot on my mind." He mumbled, shaking his head. "Anyways, lets get to the story so Kim can be aware of the baseball killer." He turned to me.

"A baseball killer?" I laughed slightly, rolling my eyes. "Yeah _OK."_

"It's true!" Yeah-Yeah yelled. "Yeah yeah, he lives right down there!" He pointing out the window.

"Shut up! Let me tell the story!"


	11. Chapter 11

"So your telling me that if I look out that window, there will be a killer beast?" I asked looking around at their quite serious faces, "Along with a creepy old man living in that house?" They all nodded quickly, some looking a bit frightened.

"Then why did you guys make a tree house to sleep in _above_ all this?" I laughed slightly. "Just look!" Ham said pointing to the window with an eye roll.

I peeked out seeing an old beaten up house, a yard full of baseballs, and a very very large dog. "Woe." I whispered, the dog turned to look up at me and growled loudly. "Ah!" I squealed moving quickly back to my seat, putting my knees to my chest.

"That is a..very _large _dog!" I said wide-eyed. They all laughed slightly at me while I thought I just might pee myself.

"That was my reaction to." Smalls nodded.

"Yeah Smalls joined us before the school year ended, hes newest to the group." Benny said, shoving him slightly. "Well, before you of course."

I smiled at that, _before you of course._ _I'm really part of their team! A real life team! I get to play baseball all the time with them, and they're great to!_

"So are you from around here?" Squints asked.

"I just came back from Florida."

"Yeah yeah you just moved here from Florida?" Yeah-Yeah asked, biting into his snack.

"I just moved back, my family has lived here since ever, but I went to an all girls school for a few years in Florida." I explained, playing with my sleeves.

"Were you a _naughty girl _and had to be shipped away?" Squints smirked.

"I _begged_ to go." I rolled my eyes.

"That's just Squints getting comfortable with you." Benny snickered with the rest of them. "He gets pervy?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah-yeah, you should see him when Wendy's around, he was good yesterday."

"Squints got skills." Timmy and Tommy nodded together.

"No he doesn't, hes just a perv." I smiled at them, they are just so adorable!

"Hey I got skill!"

"We'll see." I nodded, making myself a smore, after taking a big bite the guys started laughing at me. "What?" I muttered with a mouth full of goodness.

"You got a lil sumsum." Ham pointed to my face, Benny bursted with laughter nodded with tear in his eyes.

I shyly wiped my mouth on my sleeve seeing chocolate come off.

After a while of eating, the boys started to yawn. "OK this time, no one enter my sleeping bag!" Kenny pointed around.

"I was cold!" Bert whined.

I stood up swiftly, the roof being a bit taller than my height. I pulled off my sweatshirt, folding it next to my blankets, then started tugging on the string of my sweats. "Woe." They mumbled.

"What?" I asked, my hand freezing. "You sleep in your *cough*_ panties?"_ Benny asked, while they all just stared wide-eyed.

I smirked, "Yeah, you don't?" I asked innocently, "Well not when we're _here."_ He muttered, still staring.

"So I should keep my pants on?"

"No!" They all shouted.

I smirked, pulling my pants down, revealing my shorts. _"Ugh!" _They all groaned, pouting about it.

"Sorry I guess I remembered I'd be sleeping in a small place with a bunch of guys." I laughed while they all looked sad.

"Night." Everyone mumbled, crawling into bed, blowing out the candles.


	12. Chapter 12

"Can't you come to the pool with me today it's hot as hell." Wendy asked while we stood on the sidewalk outside some stores.

"I have practice today." I sighed, fanning myself with my cap.

"In this weather?" She asked practically panting. "Yeah Benny lives to play, if I wanna be on the team I gotta go, plus I wanna go." I smiled slightly.

"Awe you wanna see a bunch of sweaty dudes _'play ball'_." She mocked Ham.

"Maybe, just maybe." I winked.

I turned seeing Yeah-Yeah and Squints walking out of the store. "Come on I wanna carry it! I paid for it I wanna carry it!" Yeah-Yeah tried getting the ball.

"No I wanna carry it!"

Squints turned towards our direction, seeing Wendy standing next to me talking. "Oh whoa." He stared at her, while she looked around.

"Give me it." Yeah-Yeah shoved him.

"Jeez, Louise."

"What's the matter with you!" Yeah-Yeah slapped his chest.

Squints pulled off his glasses, wiping off the fog, then slipped them back on. "Wendy Peffercorn." He pointed to her. _"Mmm."_

Yeah-Yeah rolled his eyes, "Come on we gotta get to-"

"No!" He whined, staring at her butt as she turned around, waving good-bye to me as she walked off to the pool, "See ya later!" She called.

"Oh hey Kim!" Yeah-Yeah said, pulling Squints along, "We gotta get to the Sandlot before Benny flips a bat." He mumbled.

"OK right behind you." I nodded walking with them. Yeah-Yeah struggled the whole time, pulling and pulling Squints who was trying to get to the pool to see Wendy.

"Chill Squints." I laughed, "Think baseball."

He nodded slightly, shaking out of it, "Your right, thanks."

"Where have you guys been? We've been waiting here forever already!" Benny walked over to us.

"Ah Squints was pervin' a dish."

"Shut up, I wasn't."

"Yeah yeah you were." He pointed at him, "Your tongue was hangin out of your head and you was swoonin'!" He teased.

"Oh Wendy Peffercorn my dear lover girl!" He laughed.

"I said shut up!" He yelled, "Got a lot of things on my mind." He walked over to the bench area, throwing his glove.

"This pop isn't workin Benny." Ham walked up to us, "I'm baking like a toasted cheeser. It's so hot here!" He cried out.

"It's 150 degree out there, you can't play baseball!" Squint yelled. "You have to call it for the day."

"You gotta listen to him Benny." Bert nodded.

"Vote then. Anybody who wants to be.. a 'can't hack it' pantywaste..who wears their mama's bra raise your hand." Benny asked.

"Yeah I can't handle that." Kenny whined, everyone else rose their hand nodding in agreement, as I just stood there.

"Fine, fine, fine! Be like that..so what are gonna do?" He asked. Yeah-Yeah laughed while everyone called, _"Scan pool honeys!"_

I raised a brow at them, as they all smirked, "Think of it this way Benny, Kim in a bikini." Yeah-Yeah winked.

**ooo**

"Kimmy!" Wendy waved at me from her post, I walked over smiling up at her. "Hey!"

"I thought you guys were playing baseball." She raised a brow.

"The boys decided they wanted to 'scam pool honeys'." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought Benny would play in any weather." She shrugged, "He was out voted." I shrugged.

"Well..aren't you getting in?" She asked.

"Forgot to wear a bathing suit." I blushed. "Why not your bra and panties?" She shrugged.

"I would normally, but I can't today." I blushed.

"Why?" I just blushed, while she cracked up.

"They make me wear this suit, go get my extra, it's in my bag, you can borrow it." She chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

I walked out of the changing room slowly, and shyly moving back to Wendy. "Thanks." I smiled.

"Wow, keep it, it looks great on you babe!" She smiled down at me.

"Why thank you." I winked, I saw the boys splashing in the pool, then Ham showing off his 'muscles' to some girls. After he cannonballed in I slowly walked down the latter, hissing at the cold water.

Once I made my way to them I had a splashing fest with Smalls. The boys all froze, staring at Wendy as she applied her sunscreen. I know Wendy, and I know she doing that to mess with the boy here.

"Awe man." Bert groaned.

"Yeah yeah too cool."

I rolled my eyes smiling, "She messen with you guys, she does it all the time."

"She can mess with me anytime anywhere." Ham joked.

"Every Tuesday here she is, lotioning, oiling, oiling, lotioning." Squints groaned.

"She's here almost everyday." I laughed at them.

"I can't take this anymore!" He cried, swimming over to the latter. We all stared confused at him, as he smiled back at us, "What's he doing?" Smalls asked.

He got to the deep end just standing there for a minute, staring at Wendy.

"Squints can't swim." Tommy mumbled, "Can't swim." Timmy nodded.

He waved at Wendy, and she waved back slightly, then he jumped in.

All the boys jumped screaming for him, swimming out of the pool and where he jumped in, "Wendy!" I called, then she jumped in fishing him out.

Her co-worker grabbed him from her, laying him down, then helping her out. "Stand back." She mumbled, listening to his heart. She quickly started CPR, on him.

"Come on Squints, come on!" Benny cried. "Yeah yeah come on Squints!"

"Come on Wendy!" I mumbled, staring at the scene. Then Squints, opened his eyes smirking over at us. "Huh?"

Wendy went back to his mouth, but this time, he grabbed her head and gave her one big kiss! She squealed, ripping him up from the floor.

She dragged him out of the pool area throwing him to the grassed field. They all grabbed their clothes, running through the field. "Did you plan that?" Ham asked wide-eyed.

"Course I did, been planning it for years!" He smirked.

"You guys he planned that!"

We all laughed, and I just stood there while they got dressed. Once they were all situated, they all turned to me, while Squints went to the fence.

"What?" I asked looking at them weird.

"Nothing." Ham shrugged, smirking. "No really."

"You look nice is all.." Benny trailed off. I gave them a weird look, "I just got out of the..oh." I nodded forgetting I'm half naked, still in my bikini.

Right.." I trailed off, while they just continued to stare, "Don't pull a Squints on me." I teased.


	14. Chapter 14

_(Skip to next day, night time)_

"Wendy! Come in, come in!" My Mom pulled her in giving her a big hug. "I haven't seen you in so long! Your look beautiful dear." She smiled at her.

"Great to see you Mrs. Phillips, you look wonderful." She smiled at Mom.

"Suck up!" I called.

"Why thank you Wendy." My mom stuck her tongue out at me.

"Come on, come on!" I pulled her to my room. "Wow! Nice." She nodded, looking around.

"Why thank you! Philly's idea." I looked around.

"So.." I trailed off, smirking at her.

"So?"

"So..anything interesting happen lately?" I asked smirking at her.

"What the hell are you getting at?" She chuckled slightly.

"Wendy..AND SQUINTS SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-" She tackled me to the floor clamping her hand over my lips, "Shut up!" She screeched.

She slowly removed her hand, "G!" I started laughing to the point of tears. "So how was it? Was it slimy and gross? Was it humiliating? Did his breathe smell bad?" I shot questions at her.

"Can I tell you a secret that you have to keep, or I will completely die and kill you?" She asked sincerely.

"Yeah sure." I nodded smiling.

"I liked it." She said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Wendy Peffercorn your blushing, you are the worlds best actress!" I laughed.

"Actually I'm telling the truth, best kiss of my life." She said sheepishly.

"Your kidding."

"Nope." She shook her head.

"What the frick was good about it?" I asked, sitting up.

"His mouth tasting awesome! And hes the only guy that would actually do something about liking me, and not be a douche about it!And hes cute." She shrugged blushing.

"No kidden..Squints worships you."

"And now I worship him to." She looked dreamy.

"Well are you going to ask him out?" I asked seriously.

"I think so..yes." She nodded swiftly.

"This is so weird!" I laughed loudly and she giggled, "It's not weird, just different."

"Are you sure your not messing with me?" I asked unsure. "Positive." She laughed.

"Ah boys, this boys, that boys, boys, boys." Philly walked in teasingly.

"Hey I bet your all about girls!" Wendy accused, laughing.

"Actually ladies I'm all about baseball!" He poked at us. "Speaking of, how are you doing with your new team?" He asked sitting between us.

"Great!" I smiled. "Well then I'm happy for you." He hugged me slightly.

"And does this mean I'm seeing for of this kid to?" He asked shoving Wendy slightly. "Yes, yes it does." She shoved him back.

"Ugh! Does this mean I have to wear pants around the house?" He pouted.

"Yes, please, we beg." I joked while he messed up our hair.

_It's good to be home._


	15. Chapter 15

"Mom! I'm home!" I called, kicking off my dirty old sneakers on the mat my the door, so I don't track mud in the house.

"Oh gosh, your a sweat mess." She stopped before she could hug me. "Awe, don't be like that." I teased.

"Anyways, my new baseball buddies invited me to the carnival with them tonight, can I pretty please go?" I pouted, trying to look cute.

"Yeah, sure but behave yourself! Come home right after your done, or call if your planning on going to Wendy's OK?" She warned, while I just nodded, jumping with happiness.

"Thank you! I would hug you but yanno, gonna use the phone!" I grabbed the house phone, running to my room, shutting the door.

"Wendy! They invited me to the fair. Be there and look good!" I called into the phone once she answered. "Wendy the phones for you!" Mrs. Pefferorn's voice called.

"Oh hello second mother of mine, how are you today? Happy Fourth of July, I'm expecting cookies." I said politely into the phone.

"Hello favorite daughter of mine, be sure to come by after the carnival, there will be plenty of food I promise." She chuckled into the phone.

"Wendy! They invited me to the fair. Be there and look good!" I called into the phone. "Yay! And why?"

"Because I told Squints to do something again because he was wanting to give up! He thinks he has no chance." I explained quickly.

"Meet me at the wheel at 8:30 and I will bring Squints for you OK? Be ready, minty fresh, and all." I reminded.

"Yes! OK thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" She yelled hanging up.

I jumped into the shower, making sure to clean up good and re-shave of course. I spent extra time brushing my teeth nice good, then combed out my hair. By the time I was done it was 7:30, my hair was straightened perfectly, and I decided after a while not to wear a cap.

Outfit/Makeup- my_dream_is_to_i...

I popped a mint in my mouth just to be extra _extra _safe, putting a pack in my pocket. I cleaned up my room a bit to distract myself, then began the walk to Benny house which was only two blocks from my own street.

Benny ran up to me smiling, us being the only two who's here already. He was wearing simple jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a black beanie, with black sneakers he looked extra cute and he smelt _amazing_ to say the _least_.

"Hi." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hey." I smiled up at him, "You look good." I commented.

"Why thank you." He joked with a slightly laugh, "You look good to."

I blushed slightly, thanking him, before Smalls and Bert ran up to us. After five minutes of waiting everyone showed up and we were on our way to the carnival.

_Music was playing, rides were going, food stands were everywhere, and there was a ton of people._


	16. Chapter 16

"Squints come here!" I called him over. "Yeah?"

"Wendy is going to be at the ferris wheel at 8:30, I told her to meet me there. After a few minutes it's your time to make a move. Make it big and clear that you like her, but not too big that it attracts a ton of people yanno?" He nodded quickly hugging me.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_"

"What was that about?" Benny asked, while Squints was busy jumping up and down like a little freak.

"I set him up with his dream girl, so it's in his hands now." I shrugged.

"Your really somethin Kim." He commented, smiling at me then looking back over to Squints. I checked Ham's watch seeing it was 8:30, I quickly smacked Squints arm then ran over to Wendy.

"Hey!" I squealed hugging her. "Hey thank god!" She breathed out.

"Where are they?" She asked nervously looking around.

"Squints will be here as soon as I walk away, need a mint?" I asked getting some out of my pocket. "Yes please!"

I handed her two and then quickly fixed up her hair, and straightened out her shirt a bit more. "You look good." I nodded to her as she quickly ate the mints. "Ready?"

She quickly took deep breathes before nodding slowly, I walked away, shoving Squints towards her slightly and watched them next to Benny.

She looked casual as he nervously went up to her. They talked for about a minute before there was a slight pause. "What'd he say?" All the boys asked trying to look closer.

After a second Wendy pounced, quickly shoving him into her kissing him deeply, while he was stiff as a rock for just a moment. "Woe!" All the guys screamed, jumping up and down freaking out completely.

I watched wide-eyed, jaw to the ground, staring at them. _Wendy_ is kissing _Squints._

He picked her up sitting her on the fence still lip locked, with his hands squeezing her ass. They got more intense as the moments past, not getting the best looks from some people around.

_"Woe_ Squints is really going for it." Benny laughing watching the scene unfold.

"Ah crap! I almost forgot." Bert yelled, causing us to move our attention over to him. "Look what I got." Bert held a little white bag up smirking.

Ham rubbed his hands together, "What is it?" Smalls asked.

"Big chew." Bert sniffed it, "The best!"

"Jeez Smalls I bet you don't even no who Babe is." Ham laughed, along with the rest of the guys besides me and Benny.

"Chewing tobacco." I smiled slightly at him.

"What do you do with it?"

"Chew it." Ham rolled his eyes, "Your killen me Smalls! Killen me."

"Yeah yeah it gives you tons of energy!"

They all began picking there pieces out of the bag, "Take as much as ya want Kim." Bert smiled.

"Nah thanks, not feeling it tonight, more for you." I poked his side, running onto the ride with everyone else.

I put my seat-belt on, then the ride started. It went slow, then faster and faster, spinning us all in circles. The boys all continued chewing..but I didn't notice much spitting. "Ugh!" Smalls whined.

Then I heard the nasty sounds of throwing up from all the boys. I snickered at them, rolling my eyes. I could understand Smalls not understanding to spit, but it was Berts stuff, plus Ham seemed like he new plenty about it.

They started puking on not only their-selves but everyone else to. Once the ride was over, all these people ran off screaming because their clothes are now covered in barf.

"Why was that so bad." Smalls whined. "I don't feel the energy." He cried, holding his stomach.

"Smalls, your suppose to chew and spit." I sighed.

"You are!?" All the boys joined in.

"Yeah, you can't swallow it's bad for you, you'll, well, barf." I shrugged.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ah Wendy you're home! Kim was just telling me all about the night you just had." Mrs. Peffercorn smirked as we both sat in the kitchen eating her cookies.

"You what!?" She shouted, looking at us wide-eyed.

"Kidding! I'll just leave you guys to have your fun, I'm off to sleep, night ladies!" She giggled, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Wendy let out a sigh of relief, then sat next to me with a big smile.

"So how was your night?" She asked.

"Got cut short with chewing tobacco. Apparently the boys need a lesson on _spitting."_ I made a face, then shrugged. "How about your night?"

"It's was OK.." She tried hiding her big smile.

"Yeah, we saw you pounce on Squints." I smirked, nudging her.

"Oh my god, you guys saw that?" She blushed a deep red. "I didn't know you guys were watching that.."

"The whole fair probably saw! So why'd you pounce on him!? He looked like he was gonna pass out!" I laughed loudly.

"He was just saying he thought I was the prettiest girl in the world, and how he has a big crush on me. Then said sorry for kissing me at the pool, and he didn't mean to embarrass me in front of everyone. And how he would understand if I hated him, so I kissed him to make him shut up." She shrugged with a small smile.

"How was the kiss?"

"Perfection. He is an _amazing_ kisser." She threw her head back then smiled at me.

"You guys are gonna be the most epic couple ever!" I clapped my hands together.

"I can't wait til we date!" She sighed happily, "I'll get to kiss him _whenever _I want."

"It's so surprising that you like Squints." I shook my head laughing.

"Yeah, but he really is such a great guy, so nice, so cute, so sweet, and sexy. He's all I want and more! No trace of douche in him!" She shook her head, looking like she was in a day dream, resting her chin on her hand.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Squints!" I waved him over to me, once we decided to have a water break.

"Yeah?" He squinted, walking over. "How was your night?" I smirked.

"Amazing, and I owe it all to you." He rubbed his hands together.

"Well I'm happy to help, so are you planning on yanno asking her to be your girlfriend?" I casually asked.

"Wait, I thought she was." He raised a brow. "Did you ask?"

He gasped, slapping his head, "Oh no..I never asked her!" He shouted running around in circles freaking out.

"Just act like you meant to not ask her last-night, like you wanted it to be more romantic." I smiled, nodding.

"How!?"

"Hm..oh! OK go to her house, talk to her parents..ask for a blessing, bring her flowers, BAM! She'll love you, they'll love you." I winked.

"I love you!" He hugged me tightly, I laughed punching his shoulder. Then all saw everyone glaring at some guys on their bikes with letter jackets on. They just stared at each-other, Squints ran over joining in, but I stayed behind everyone.

"Yeah it's easy to play with a bunch of rejects, and uh fat kids Rodriguez."

"Shut your mouth!" Benny growled.

"What'd you say crap face." Ham glared at the guy.

"I said you shouldn't even be aloud to touch a baseball, except for Rodriguez your all an insult to the game."

"Come on! We'll take you on right here right now! Come on!" Ham yelled, all the guys joining in.

"We play on a real diamond Porter, your not good enough to lick the dirt up off our cleats."

"Watch it jerk." Ham crossed his arms.

"Shut up idiot."

"Moran!"

"Scab eater!"

"Butt sniffer!" Ham practically growled.

"Puss licker!"

"Fart Smeller!" Bert sniffed, then laughed, smirking. _Guys are so weird.._

"You eat dog crap for breakfast, geek."

"You eat your mama's toe jam!" All the guys 'yeahed'.

"You bob for apples in the toilet..and you like it!"

Ham silenced for a minute, before smirking, "You play like a girl!" All the boys seemed to frozed, brows raised seeming surprised then they all snickered away.

"What did you just say?" The guys seemed offended.

"Ham!" I screeched running in front of everyone glaring at him. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Girls play just as good." I crossed my arms. The guys on the other side all laughed loudly.

I turned to them, then gasped, "Philly?" "Kimmy?"

"Philly..Kimmy?" Yeah-Yeah raised a brow.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm on their team.." All Phil's friends laughed, "Your on the reject team kid, that's why your on a team, they're rejects." One of his friends laughed away.

"What are you secretly friends with Phillips or something?" Benny glared.

"You new who she was didn't you Rodriguez? That's why she's on your team, did you tell her she's a good player just so she'd be on your team?" Phil glared.

"Do you not think I'm good enough?" I turned to him.

"Kim there's a reason why you didn't get on our team." He chuckled then froze, realizing what he said.

"I _hate_ you, _all of you."_ I looked at everyone with tears in my eyes, than ran off.


	19. Chapter 19

I slowly knocked on Wendy's door, tears streaming down my face, sobs escaping my throat. Mrs. Peffercorn opened the door shocked.

"Honey, what happened?" She asked slowly pulling me in while I just continued to cry, shaking my head.

"Come sit." She pulled me softly into the living room, sitting me on the couch. "Now what's going on, did you have a fight with Wendy?"

"No." I cried out, "Is she home?"

"She's at work for about one more hour, do you want me to take you there?" She asked.

"No thank you, I should've realized I just wasn't thinking. I just don't want to go home." I cried sobbing away.

"Did you have a fight with your parents?" I shook my head.

"Did you do something bad." I shook my head again.

"Not what your thinking but maybe I did.." I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"I should just go.." I trailed off, getting up.

"Stay as long as you want, how about I go call your parents, let them know your safe, and your staying the night OK?" She asked sincerely, I nodded slightly, sniffling.

She went into the kitchen while I just sobbed away. An hour went by and I was still crying, and crying, and crying. "Mom! I'm home!" Wendy called from the front door.

"Hi sweetie." She sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Kim, she's is the living room, she came here looking for you about and hour ago. I told her I could drive her to see you, but she didn't want to. I had her stay here because she didn't want to go home, she said she didn't have a fight with her parents, and she didn't do anything bad. Go talk to her, I already talked to Mrs. Phillips telling her that Kim's here and she's staying the night. So you have to call her tonight and tell her what's wrong, she didn't want to talk to me. She's been crying since before she got here!" Mrs. Peffercorn babbled on, worriedly.

"Kim?" Wendy called, walking in slowly. "Kim?" She asked softly sitting next to me.

I looked up at her and she gasped, "Oh Kim."

"How bad to I look?" I sighed, she grabbed a mirror out of her purse, handing it to me. My eyes were red and puffy, I had a light blush all over my face, tears soaking my face, and my eyes were a bit darker. Pretty much I look horrible.

"I look how I feel." I mumbled, handing it back to her sighing.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well you'll be happy to know Squints is all good and your in for a surprise. After that..Phillips and Ham were having a fight, him and his team came to the Sandlot just picking a fight, and I didn't know it was him at first. Then Ham said he plays like a girl, so I flipped obviously. And they all laughed about it even so it was everyone." I frowned sadly.

"Then Phillip was all _'your on the rejects team' _and _'that's why you aren't on my team'_. And Benny gave me a nasty look saying that I'm secretly friends with Phillip!" I rubbed my eyes, trying not to sob, but it just slipped out. "What did I do _wrong!?"_


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up in Wendy's bed, I went to the bathroom seeing my face which looked gross. I washed my face with some random wash she had, then lotioned it up, sighing once I was done. So yesterday was the worst day I've had all summer. I am not a big crier, but I really just went all out.

I slowly went back to her room, putting my hair up, out of my face. "Morning." Wendy smiled lazily, sitting up. "Feeling better?"

"I don't feel like I'm going to randomly cry anymore, but not really." I pouted, while she smiled softly.

"We'll figure this out together OK?" I nodded smiling slightly at her.

"Girls! Breakfast is ready!" Mr. Peffercorn called.

We walked to the stairs slowly, usually it's a huge thing but I really am not feeling it today. We sat at the table across from them. "Eat up sweetie." Mrs. Peffercorn smiled at me. "We got eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausage-"

"Thank you guys, but I'm not hungry." I smiled sadly at them. "I really appreciate it though."

"Sweetie it's OK, Wendy could eat a horse." Mr. Peffercorn smiled, "Are you OK kid?" I shook my head slightly resting my head on my hand.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower, and I'll call your Mom?" Wendy smiled, I nodded slightly, going up the stairs slowly.

_(Wendy's POV)_

"Mrs. Phillips?" I asked into the phone, walking into the living room.

"Wendy, is that you dear?" She asked.

"Yeah it's me, I meant to call you yesterday, so sorry about that." I sighed. "That's OK, what's wrong with my baby though? She's still there right?"

"Yes, she's in the shower. Kim has made some new friends, these like nine guys, she plays baseball with them like daily now, since she needed a team and Phillips team doesn't accept girls or whatever. Anyways she's made great friends with them, and they're all good kids. But yesterday Phillip and his team went to the place they play. Pretty much picking a fight with them, and it was a bunch of dumb comments sent back and forth." I explained. "One comment from her one friend Hamilton, was 'you play like a girl' and Phillip took high offence to this and everyone laughed about it. So she defended herself and then she realized it was Phillip at that point."

"Then Phillip started saying stuff like 'your on the reject team', and 'there's a reason your not on my team'. And her team was mad she new Phillips, so yeah."

I heard her sigh loudly into the phone, "My poor baby! Boys can be such..such _idiots_ sometimes! Is she feeling any better?" She asked worriedly.

"Well she's not crying anymore, but she feels just as bad."

"Oh Phillip is in for it I'm telling you. Thank your dear, can you have her call me at some point?"

"Yes, sure thing ma'am. Bye now." I hung up, hanging up the phone.

_"I hate boys."_


	21. Chapter 21

_(Wendy's POV Next Day)_

"Wendy the door's for you!" Mom called. I jogged down the stairs, opening up the door to see Squints.

"Um, hey."

"Wendy! Don't hate me! But there was this huge thing with Kim the other day, and there was a big fight with us, and this other group of losers. Anyways Kim pretty much got caught in the middle, she left pretty upset." He rambled.

"Yes I know." I nodded. "You know?" He squinted.

"Yes she's my best-friend of course I know."

"Oh right..well do you know where I could find her?" He asked, rocking back and forth.

"Why do you yanno know?"

"The guys and I miss her! She was part of the team we can't just have nine, plus shes a good friend. She helped me tons! Mostly with getting you, she give good advice." He explained, smiling slightly, then frowned.

"If you guys like her on your team so much then why did your friend say that stuff about girls?" I crossed my arms over my chest tightly.

"It was what we call word vomit." He nodded his head. I sighed, nodding my head.

"She upstairs, shes a mess." He seemed surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean I've never seen Kim cry ever, she didn't cry when she left, or when she came back, or between then, even before then. She was a mess when she got to my house all day all night, she's like depressed. You guys_ really_ hurt her feelings, all of you."

He frowned, looking at the ground. "You all just need to have a meet or whatever, and figure out what you're going to do and say. If you guys don't like that she's a girl or that she can play baseball like a pro then don't come looking for her."

"I understand, I'll be back soon, maybe not today though..do you hate me?" He asked nervously.

"No, but you have to figure it out with her before anything more happens with us." I said, before waving slightly, and shut the door on him.

I groaned, running up to my room, deciding not to tell Kim about this.

_(Squint's POV)_

"Everyone..everyone!" I called while we all sat around the Sandlot. Everyone shut up and turned to me. "This meet is about Kim." I added.

"Yeah did ya find her?" Bert asked.

"Kinda..I found Wendy who is with her. Pretty much she has been crying." I confirmed.

"Kim crys?" Kenny asked surprised.

"Kim's sad." Timmy said. "Sad." Tommy nodded.

"Yeah yeah cause we made her." Yeah-Yeah pipped in.

"We should talk to her." Smalls added.

"Yeah we will, all of us but we need to figure some stuff out first." I looked at all of them. "Who wants her on the team?" They all slowly raised their hands.

"Who cares that shes a girl?" No one raised there hand.

"Ham why did you say that?" I asked, turning to him and he sighed. "I didn't think about it I guess, it's that stupid Phillips." He grumbled.

"Yeah what is that her boyfriend or something?" Benny mumbled to himself.

"It doesn't matter Benny you hurt her to, you made her cry to, so it doesn't matter if he's her husband." I crossed my arms at him.

He looked hurt, and shut up immediately, "Awe give him a break Squints, we all know he likes the girl." Ham piped up, making kissing faces at him, most of the guys laughed about it._ "Shut up _Ham!"

"Chill we all messed up! But we have to figure this out!" I yelled.


	22. Chapter 22

_(Wendy's POV)_

"Kim? I have to go to work." I walked into my room seeing her sitting on my bed his wet hair.

"OK." She nodded, "I'm going to go home, talk to my Mom, is it OK if I come back?" She asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course! Stay forever please." I begged smiling, "See you soon, thanks." She hugged me before walking out. I got changed, brushing out my hair, then grabbed my stuff and walked to the pool slowly.

_(Kim's POV)_

"Mom?" I called softly, knowing Phillip wasn't home because his bike's gone.

_"Kim?"_ Mom asked, walking into the living room in a rush. _"Baby!"_ She cried hugging me tightly.

"Why are you hugging me?" I mumbled, after she pulled away.

"I talked to Wendy, honey are OK?" She asked sincerely. I shook my head sighing, "No I'm not, the guys hate me, and Phillips a huge jerk."

"He's in big trouble he's a dead boy I tell you, your father just might kill him." She shook her head. "Honey I am _so _sorry he ruined this for you, your home for a month at most and he already messes up friendships. Everything will be OK in the end OK? Everything will workout. But I just want you to know you can stay with Wendy for as _long_ as you want as long as you call me often enough so I know your OK and so I know what's going on." She held my shoulders nodding at me.

"Thanks Mom." I mumbled, smiling slightly.

She sighed watching me go to my room. I grabbed my duffle bag grabbing a weeks full of outfits, PJ's, my makeup, and hair supplies. Then some bathroom stuff. I may only stay one more night, but I right now I don't want to be here and I don't want to come back. Especially if it means seeing Phillip.

I wiped my eyes, stopping the tears quickly. I realized I have to pass the Sandlot while going to Wendy's and froze.

I grabbed a hat I haven't worn around them, then a hoodie and sunglasses. I tucked my hair in my hoodie so my blonde locks wouldn't show. Then walked downstairs.

"Bye Mom, I'll call you tomorrow." I hugged her tightly, "Be safe honey." She called.

I shut the door behind me, slowly walking out. I put the bag over my shoulder, walking very slowly to Wendys house.

I looked at everything while I walked by, then I got to the Sandlot. I fixed my glasses, looking over at it then stopped walking all together. No one was there, no one was in sight. _Benny never cancels practice no matter how hot, how cold, how windy, how stormy. Maybe they went to the pool again. But it's not hot today..it's actually really nice out._

I continued my walk, then got across the street from the pool area. I looked over seeing Wendy just working, the boys weren't there either.

_Comment & Heart 3_


	23. Chapter 23

"Kim!" Wendy shook me, I mumbled something random, rolling onto my stomach, going back to sleep. "Kim! Kim wake-up hurry!"

"What is it." I cried sitting up, I looked at the clock seeing that it was 1 AM already.

"Have you seen my bracelet!?"

"What bracelet?"

"My charm bracelet, then one my Grandparents bought me." She explained, looking around. "No, when did you have it last?"

"When I was coming home from the pool! I made sure I had it on, but I don't remember having it once I got home, please help me!" She cried, falling to her knees.

"OK, OK calm down. Let's go, give me just a sec." I sighed standing up, I put my hair up, a pulled a hoodie over my tank, slipping on my sweatpants and vans.

We quietly snuck out, through her window, down the tree. "OK this way." She ran pulling me along side her. I'm still half asleep, yet she's making me run. "OK right around here it should be." She said looking around on the floor, I stared looking around the bushes and branches, looking all over the area.

I felt someone grab me, once I realized it wasn't Wendy I scream kicking my feet rapidly. _"Wendy! _Wendy do something!" I cried trying to get out of their grip, they pulled me down hill, then plopped me on the ground in a dirty field. Then after freaking out trying to crawl away, I realized it was Yeah-Yeah.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!?" I cried, jumping to my feet slapping the dirt off my pants. I looked up noticing he was just staring at me, then I noticed we were in the Sandlot.

"I have to go help Wendy." I mumbled, walking past him.

"Time to talk Kim!" He called, I whipped around placing my hands on my hips, "There's nothing to talk about."

"Yeah yeah there is." He nodded, I heard foot steps then saw Bert and Kenny racing over with Timmy and Tommy, then Smalls, Squints who had and arm around Wendy, followed by Ham and Benny.

"I'm out of here." I mumbled trying to walk past but Smalls blocked me. "Small."

"Just listen."

"Kim, we're sorry, yeah yeah, we all agree that we love ya. You're a great baseball player, not some prissy." Yeah-Yeah said.

"Well it didn't seem like it." I shook my head sadly.

"Kim, I'm sorry it's just that stupid Phillips-" Bert said, Kenny punched his arm, "Sorry."

"It's fun having a girl on the team!" Small smiled, nodding rapidly.

"Please come back?" Squints asked.

"Do you _all_ want me on the team? Or just some of you?" I crossed my arms over my chest slightly.

"Raise your hand if you want her on the team, no matter if she's a girl." Squints asked. Everyone raised their hands, even Wendy I smiled slightly, hugging Yeah-Yeah, then everyone joined in.

"Squints! Get your hands off my butt." I heard Wendy groan, we all cracked up smiling at each-other.

"Your cool Kim." Ham nodded his head, giving me a tight hug. "Chill it Ham." Benny mumbled.

I looked up surprised, pulling apart from him slowly, "Chill Rodriguez, there's enough Kim to go around." Ham smirked and all the guys laughed at him, while he just huffed with rosy cheeks.

"I'm sorry to Kim." Benny said after the blush faded, giving me a tight hug.

But, I couldn't help but notice his hands drift a bit..or a _lot_ to my.._lower _back. _"Get it Benny man!"_


	24. Chapter 24

"So Kim we want you to play in the big game today." Squints brought up as we all sat around the Sandlot.

"What game?" I asked, playing with the hem of my shorts, crossing my legs staring at him.

"Against Phillips team, I mean whatever's going on with you two I'm not sure of so ya don't have to.." He trailed off. "Nope I'd love to play, where is it?"

**ooo**

"Plaaay ball!" Ham dragged on, putting his mask back over his face, crouching down.

"Gotta get home for lunch." He mumbled to the batter, I chuckled at that waiting on the bench with Benny, who was too concentrated in the game to listen to Ham.

"Yanno..if I had a dog as ugly as you, I'd shave his butt, tell him to walk backwards."

"Oh here it comes, right here..strike three your out!" He yelled, as the batter walked away shamefully. The new batter came up, rolling his eyes at his teammate.

"Is that your sister out there on left field, naked..she's naked."

"Shut Porter!" The guys yelled, slapping his bat on the ground as he missed the ball.

"Hey, just tryin to have some friendly conversation." He shrugged laughing slightly. "..Think she'll go out with me?"

"Swap!" Ham yelled. Benny and I lined up along with the rest of the guys.

Ham was up to bat, waiting for Phillips to toss the ball, he has not yet noticed me. Just shows how much he cares hm..

"Come on Ham!" We all called. "Swing like you mean it man!"

He swung, sending the ball past the out field, two guys ran after it in a rush, but he made it home by then.

Everyone swung it well past the other team, making it home just in time or with plenty of time. "You're up." Benny patted my back.

I slowly went up to bat, adjusting my hat so I could see better. Phillips turned around facing me, and his face dropped. "Kim?" His jaw slapped open, nearly falling over

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"Why are you still on their team?" He gasped loudly, taking a few steps closer to me.

"Phillips I know you_ suck_ at baseball and all, but can we just get to the game?" I rolled my eyes at him, causing laughter to fill my ears. He glared at them, shaking his wrist, and sent the ball flying to me. It smacked off my bat past the fence, right out of the field.

"Go Kim!" Benny called, all the guys agreed clapping for me as I skipped to home base.

Once it was my turn again I went up to bat, but this time it was a different pitcher and Phillips was on first base instead. He smirked at me, before pulling the ball back sending it straight to my face. It was definitely on purpose, obviously I wouldn't duck my face into the direction of it.

"Ouch!" I screeched, taking a few steps back holding my head were it had hit.

"Kim!" Ham yelled, they all ran over surrounding me.

_"Kim?"_

"Kim are you OK?"

"You alright Kim?"

"Just give her space guys!" Benny called touching my hand, pulling it away seeing my temple, rubbing it softly with his fingers, soothing the sting slightly.

"It'll probably bruise." He whispered, looking into my eyes with a worried look.

"Come _on! _This is why girls can't play baseball, or any sport they get all..ugh." The pitcher groaned rolling his eyes at us.

"Shut up will ya!" Ham yelled.

"Shut up man! Ya hit her in the face, yeah bitch." Phillips growled walking over to him. "Hey man, it was an accident." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Yeah and _accident_, like imma accidentally beat the shit outta you!" He yelled, causing the guy to run off, out of the field.

"You OK Kim?" He called. I merely turned away from him without a second glance as we walked back to the Sandlot.

"By the way..we beat your asses out there." I called.


	25. Chapter 25

"So Kim.." Benny came up to me, a faint blush on his cheeks. We had just finished practice, we were all still sweaty. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked, shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

"Really?" I smiled happily.

"Yeah..I mean you don't have to. I understand if you wanna stay friends!" He said quickly.

"I'd love to go on a date with you." I smiled reassuringly.

"Really? Great! I'll pick you up at 7 OK?" He questioned.

"Yeah! Sounds great!" I smiled happily.

**ooo**

I ran up to my room in a rush, jumping in the shower. I washed off all the dirt and sweat, washed my hair, and face. I got out brushing my teeth super good, then brush my hair, lotioning up my body and face.

I went back to my room, blow dried my blonde hair, then curled it which I never ever do! I did my makeup simple like, but added a pretty pink lip-gloss. I smiled into the mirror, then walked over to my closet.

I picked out a pretty pink skirt, with a white V-necked shirt. I slipped it on, then pulled on my white flip-flops. I picked out a gold necklace, and two gold rings to add to the outfit. Then put in a pink and white head-band.

"This could work.." I smiled in the mirror.

I walked downstairs, seeing I still have a good ten minutes before 7.

"OK Kim! We're leaving for our date night, we won't be home for a while, is that OK?" Mom asked appearing from the kitchen.

"Sure! Have fun guys." I smiled, hugging each of them.

"You look amazing, have fun tonight OK? You're brothers grounded and is to stay inside all night just so you know." She mentioned, then waved walking to their car.

I sat on the couch waiting for Benny to show up..


	26. Chapter 26

_(Benny's POV)_

I took one last long look in the mirror then quickly walked to Kim's.

I huffed, knocking on the door gently. _Come on Benny, man up!_ I knocked harder then the door opened reveling Phillips.

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him. Phillips is here.._really?_

"I'm always here, besides when I'm out or at baseball practice." He shrugged.

"Yeah well you need all the practice you can get." I fake smiled, then went back to glaring.

"Why are you here Rodriguiz, no one wants you here, leave." He rolled his eyes, slamming the door in my face.

I was about to open it but then it hit me, why would Phillips be at Kim's house? _Are they a thing? More than friends? Friends with benefits maybe even?_

I huffed, walking back home. _I can't believe Kim played me like that. I'm so done with her! I thought she was just like the best but no, she's dating stupid Phillips, still!_

_(Kim's POV)_

I checked the clock for the hundredth time this night. Eight o'clock and Benny still hasn't shown up, or even called.

I heard my parents come in laughing away together. Their so inlove, I hope I get what they have someday..Dad doesn't seem to stand up Mom ever.

"Honey your home so early, I said ten." Mom smiled at me. "Wow your makeup and hair seem the same, not even the slightest bit ruined." She smiled bigger.

I shook my head slightly looking down at my lap, playing with the hem of my skirt, "He never showed up." I mumbled sadly.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked in a gentle voice.

_"I mean he never came! Never called even! Not a word! Six o'clock he said, six o'clock it's eight! He never liked me! Maybe he hates me so much that he just wanted me upset. Maybe he forgot, proving he never could have liked me too much. Maybe he changed his mind. All I know is he didn't show up, and I really thought he liked me! Look at me I don't wear skirts, or this much makeup, or curl my hair. For nothing but to sit, and wait, not moving an inch for two whole hours."_ I yelled, running up to my room slamming the door harshly.

"Ah!" I screamed throwing my purse on the floor.

"I hate boys! I hate them! I hate them with all my heart! I hate myself for even liking boys! Ahh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.


	27. Chapter 27

I showed up at the Sandlot with a big frown on my face, dropping my bag on the bench, then began to get ready to start. "You OK Kim?" Squints asked.

"Not really, I'll be fine." I shrugged, walking up to Ham.

"Wanna start?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can start without Benny." He shrugged, pulling his helmet down. "Play ball!"

I threw the ball up, then hit it. It landing right into Smalls glove who threw it to second, Bert then caught it and tagged me out before I got to third. "Dammit.." I mumbled shaking it off.

"Shake it off Kim! Try again!" Ham called to me. I nodded walking back up to plate, swinging again, missing this time.

I groaned taking a deep breathe, then trying again, this time it rolled to Kenny who gave me a weird look. "You OK Kim?"

"I'm fine!" I called back, kicking at the dirt.

I looked over seeing Benny jogging down to us, bat in hand. I tossed up the ball, swinging at it again, but this time I let go of my bat, then let out a loud groan, stomping my foot.

"I'm sorry guys." I mumbled, kicking at the dirt.

"It's OK Kim! Just havin a bad day is all!" Squints called over to me.

"Yeah whatever, move." Benny mumbled, shoving me softly out of the way.

"You have the nerve to push me." I glared at him, but just stomped away to let him swing.

"Jeez Benny what was that?" Ham called to him, giving him an odd look. Benny turned with a glare to look at Ham, then turned back to pay attention, he threw the ball taking at sharp swing at it, turning all the way home. I glared at him as the boys cheered him on.

He went to pass me so I could go up to bat now, but he bumped my shoulder harshly. "Knock it off Benny you asshole, don't touch me!" I hissed.

"Woe, woe, woe." Ham walked over to us along with the rest of the guys. "What the hell is going on with you guys, didn't you two go on a date or something yesterday?" He asked.

"We were suppose to." I glared at Benny, "But he stood me up!"

All the guys gasped loudly, watching wide-eyed, mouths dropping open.

"Because you had Phillips over! You played me!" He accused pointing to me.

"That's gross!" I screeched, "Phillips is my brother! My older brother! I'm Kim Phillips!" I scream at the top of my lungs, huffing and puffing as I looked up at him.

"Your b-brother?" He asked.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Oops."


	28. Chapter 28

_(Benny's POV)_

So after the embarrassing situation yesterday..I feel like I really need to go on a date with Kim. So here I am outside her house, knocking, in hopes it's not Phillips.

"Benny? Hey." Kim smiled, leaning on the door frame.

"Hey, I'm here to take you on a date." I smiled.

"A date? Now?"

"Yeah, come on you don't have to dress up or anything. Oh wait, here." I handed her some flowers.

_"Awe! _How cute of you." She giggled, setting them on a table.

"Let's go!" She pulled me down her drive way. "Where to?"

"Just follow me." I smirked, grabbing her hand as if I'm pulling her..it's more like a easier way to hold her hand.

**ooo**

"What is this place?" She looked at the old building with a raised brow. I've managed to not tell her where we're going, and I guess she has never been here before cause she looks pretty weirded out..good.

_(Kim's POV)_

"What is this place?"

"The batting cages." He smiled, letting go of my warmed up hand. I hid my sadness, with a smile.

"I've never been to one before!" I squealed, jumping up and down. I've always wanted to go to one of these! I never even knew there was one around here.

He held the door open for me while we walked in. It was actually a nice place. Blue walls, wood flooring, with about ten cages set up.

"This one!" I picked out, he smiled, nodding, opening the door for me.

"OK you first, put this on." He strapped the helmet to my head, then handed me a bat.

"OK tell me when you want to start." He said from the machine. I nodded at him, and he put the quarter in, standing back.

"Woe!" I squealed jumping away from the ball. He laughed at me, nodding in encouragement, "They're kinda fast, just pretend it's Kenny throwing it at you." He shrugged, with a lopsided smile.

I nodded letting out a breathe, going into position again, this time I hit it, then the next time, only missing it a couple times.

"This is pretty cool! It's not that hard anymore." I smiled at him before hitting the last ball.

"You did great."

"Your up bub." I poked his chest, handing him the bet.

"Make room for the master." He slightly shoved me to the machine, handing me a quarter.

"What ever you say.." I tried not to smile but it slipped as I put in the coin.

"Just watch I'm-ugh!" He cried loudly, holding his stomach. He was too busy talking that he didn't notice the ball flying towards him. I giggled loudly, slapping one hand over my mouth, and the other hitting the machine. I guess I hit a button, which caused another ball to come flying out, hitting the fence above his head, since he was crocheted down.

"Benny!" I laughed pulling him away from the plate. "Are you OK?"

"Ugh!" He let out a grunt, sitting on the floor.

"It wasn't my stomach." He choked out. My mouth opened to an 'O' understanding his pain, well..as much as a girl can of course.

"Does it still hurt?" I put my hands on my knees trying to get face level, he looked up at me with a smirk before pulling me down, rolling ontop of me until he straddled my waist and tickled me.

"Was something funny?" He raised a brow, before continuing his torture.

"Benny! Benny stop!" I laughed loudly, until tears blocked me from seeing him.

He laughed a but himself helping me up, "Jerk." I playfully punched his arm.

**ooo**

"I had a lot of fun tonight." I smiled at him as we stood outside my door. It was nice, I got to go on my first date in normal clothes, with normal hair, and minimal everyday makeup. It was fun, and not stressful.

"So did I, was it the bestest date of your life?" He smirked, raising a brow.

"First and only date. But yes, the best." I smiled up at him, showing my teeth.

"Your first date to? Well I'm glad it was good for you, it was perfect for me."

"Probably not the best day for your balls though right?" I giggled while he playfully pushed me.

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek, watching him blush, before walking inside. Leaning on the door with a big, fat smile.


	29. Chapter 29

_(Squints POV)_

I knocked on the Peffercorns door, fixing my glasses on my nose.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Peffercorn answered.

"Yes ma'am I've come to talk to you and Mr. Peffercorn about your daughter." I straightened up as she let me in, walking with me to their kitchen.

"This boys here says he has to talk to us about Wendy." Mrs Peffercorn sat next to her husband, as I sat across from them.

"What's your name sweetie?"

"I'm Michael ma'am." I smiled slightly at them."

"Is Wendy OK?" Mr. Peffercorn asked worriedly.

"Yes sir, she quite fine." _Fine as shit_. "I just have a little question for you.."

"Do I have permission to ask out your daughter?" I asked nervously.

"Oh." Mrs. Peffercorn let out a short breathe, "Oh I thought it was something bad." She held her heart, then smiled at me.

"Son..any boy that has the guts to come to my house, and ask my wife and I permission to date our precious Wendy, is the type of guy I want dating her. You have our blessing."

"Thank you Sir." I got up, and shook his hand.

"Anytime kid." He chuckled with his wife.

_Got to the parents..now I just need a yes from Wendy._

**ooo**

I stood outside of Wendy's window, adjusting my tie. I held a rose in my hand, and pebbles in the other. I tossed some at her window, before she finally opened up stepping on her balcony. "Squints?" She asked looking down at me with a big smile, she climbed down her tree, jumping don, then fixed her silky robe.

"Hi." I blushed seeing her tanned legs, and sexy curls. I cleared out my throat before getting on one knee.

"Wendy Peffercorn-" She giggled slightly, nodding.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked holding out the rose.

"Yes!" She squealed, grabbing it, then pulling me up.

"You are _so_ sweet!"

"Would I be sweeter if I told you I asked your parents for a blessing before I asked you?" I asked, pretty hopeful actually.

She slowly put down the rose, then attacked me, pulling me up against her, kissing me roughly, her arms wrapping themselves around my neck.

_(Wendy's POV)_

I roughly kissed him, pulling him closer to me, so we were right up against each-other. I jumped up rapping my legs tightly around his hips as he carried me to a tree, pushing me against it.

Eventually the tie holding my robe together fell loose, then fell completely. He slowly put my down, smiling, then it dropped once he looked lower. I totally forgot that under the robe was just panties and a bra. _"Woe."_ He said with raised eyebrows.

I blushed about it fix it, when he pounced at me kissing me rougher, shoving me harshly against the tree. Then his kissing lowered to my neck..


	30. Chapter 30

_(Wendy's POV)_

"So you and Squints are together now?" Kim asked, sitting next to me on my life guard post. The guys were all splashing around in the water yet again, but Benny was late.

"Yes! It was so cute, you should have seen him with his tux and flower, and he asked my parents for a blessing even! It was so sweet!" I smiled at the memory.

"Awe! Did you guys kiss much?"

"Oh we _kissed."_ I winked.

"Like a peck?" She raised a brow.

"No way! I nearly broke his lips with kissing him so hard! Then you should have seen him once my robe accidentally unwrapped." I blushed, while she shoved me. "Accidentally?"

"Hey! All he needs to think is that I didn't mean to slightly pull the robe off."

"What the hell were you wearing under?"

"Panties and a bra." I winked, while she cracked up.

"Wait a minute." She froze smirking at me. "What?"

"Is that a hickey!?" She whisper shouted, staring at me with the stupid smirk, _she's such a know it all! _

"Um, pfft, no.."

"Yeah right, he gave you a hickey didn't he?"

"Yes OK, once my robe fell..I couldn't stop him if I wanted to! He was so out of it, and wow it was.." I trailed off wiggling my eyebrows at her while she cracked up.

"I tried hiding it with makeup, but I guess it didn't work much." I shrugged, "Hopefully Dad doesn't see, he loves the guy."

"Do you only have one?" She asked interested. I shook my head with a smirk.

"Show me!"

"Your not trying to go lesbian on my girlfriend are you Kim?" Squints called, now standing under us.

"Even if I tried I think she likes you more!" She called.

"You look _nice_ in that bikini babe." He winked at me, "Why thank you!"

"I'm here!" Benny yelled, running over to us. "My mom made me do chores." He rolled his eyes, smiling up at Kim. They will be such a cute couple someday soon!

He froze, just staring at her, I would say face but..more focus on her body. She was rocking a black bikini, and it looked like Benny liked it..

"Dude!" Squints called. "What?"

"That's not exactly appropriate for a public pool.." He trailed off.

"What are you talking-" Kim immediately blushed a deep red, slumping slightly next to me. Benny kinda had a little _problem.._

"Oh my _god."_ He cried slightly, trying to hide it, I just giggled away while Squints gave him a sympathetic look.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Benny." I smiled at him reassuringly, "Kim likes it."

"Wendy!" She cried, punching my arm softly. "What!? It's not like I told him that you-" She clamped a hand over my mouth quickly.

_"Sh!" _

Benny still had a big problem..but once someone jumped into the pool it splashed over all of us. So Kim jumped down to were they were, slightly wet, but not drenched, and it seemed like his problem got a bit _bigger.._

"Woe." Kim stared at..yanno.

Benny just blushed, running off toward the bathroom/changing room area.


	31. Chapter 31

"Oh my god so are you guys dating?" Wendy asked while we walked to the Sandlot. I just finished explaining to her how fab our date went.

"No, not yet." I smiled slightly.

"And you only kissed his cheek!?" She squealed shoving me, "Not even lip, damn girl."

"What! I was nervous yanno, it was my first date, I didn't even prep! But it was nice because I didn't have to worry..I don't know." I blushed.

"What's this about?"

I mumbled the stupid answer under my breathe slightly, "What?" She whined.

"I never kissed anyone before." I rolled my eyes, huffing once we got to the Sandlot.

"What!? I thought you said you did?" She asked unsure.

I sheepishly shrugged, "You said you did, I didn't wanna feel kiddish and left out so I..lied."

"You felt kiddish compared to me?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, you always had guys all over you, and I never did, so it was just..embarrassing I guess."

"Oh come on Kim, I've always been jealous over you." She crossed her arms.

"What? Why?"

"You were always pretty, and funny. Plus you got along with guys." She mumbled blushing.

"Because they wanted to play sports with me." I laughed running into the Sandlot, while Wendy ran to Squints quickly with a big smile. I slowly walked over to Benny, unsure of how to act. He smiled at me, walking closer. "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled, crossing my arms looking up at him. "How are you balls today?"

"Sh, they don't need to no." He whispered.

"What do you mean how are his balls? Did you guys do somethin!?" Ham called, running over along with the rest of the boys.

"I know what must've happened." Squints winked.

"Shut up! We didn't do that." I laughed slightly, while Benny blushed.

"We just went on a date and he got hit in the, yanno by a baseball. We went to the cages."

"A date!?" Timmy yelled, "Date!"

"That cute." Kenny pouted at Benny laughing.

"Another couple?" Ham whined, "Wheres my honeys?"

"We're not dating." I blushed. "You guys made out and aren't even dating!?" Smalls yelled, while Yeah-Yeah smirked.

"We didn't kiss." I blushed redder.

"Why the hell not!? Benny are you stupid, shes hot kiss her man!" Yeah-Yeah cried, falling to his knees.

"Shut up Yeah-Yeah." Benny mumbled under his breathe.

_"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" _The chanted while we just got redder.

"We aren't kissing just because you-" I cut Benny off by attaching our lips quickly. I felt like exploding with embarrassment, I don't know why I did it but he's really cute with his deep red blush and ah! I couldn't help it. They were silent and after just a moment he continued to kiss me back, slowly and sweetly.

We slowly broke apart, we both had huge ass smiles on our face, all I wanted to do was kiss his soft lips again. So I did. This time a little rougher, more excitedly and passionate. I put my arms around his neck once he put his on my waste, pulling me closer. I slowly made my way to his hair, playing with the ends slightly.

"Get it Rodriquez, your the man!" Squints called.

"She's the man!" Wendy cheered.

_So now I have a boyfriend right in time for school tomorrow.._


	32. Chapter 32

_**EEP EEP EEP**_  
I let out a cry as I slammed on my alarm clock with great force. 6 AM is way too early for me, or anyone else. I got out a bed a few minutes later, grabbing my clothes that I pre-picked out, walking into the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, and put on deodorant. I slipped on my outfit, making sure it was straightened out, and looked perfect. I sprayed my perfume on my wrist, shirt, and neck so I smell pretty, and girly.

I went back into my room, putting my hair into a loose bun and began my makeup routine, but added a bit more since I am the new, old girl.

_Primer, BB cream, setting powder, brush eyebrows out, light blush, and mascara_. I smiled at my reflection, plugging in my curler. I'm not too big on curling my hair, mostly because I usually burn my fingers, but it's a big day.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit nervous. I really hope no one's mean to me! I also hope I know someone in almost all my classes, other wise that'd be really awkward..

I began curling my hair, super careful of my fingers, making sure to hair spray the curls really well. Since I hate the hard feeling of most hair sprays I got the flexible kind, so my curls can move and bounce, but still keep the curl. Once I finished I was proud of how

I look, I'm worken it today.

**ooo**

I was about to leave to go meet up with Wendy when Phil came downstairs. "You look nice." He complimented.

"Thanks." I mumbled awkwardly with a slight smile.

"Look..Kim I'm sorry for all the fights we've been having. It's my fault, and I hope we can go back to normal and be brother and sister again." He looked genuine.

"I'd like that." I smiled. _"Come here."_ He opened his arms big. I gave him a tight hug, then waved goodbye, walking out.

**ooo**

_"Hey guys!"_ Wendy and I called seeing Squints, Benny, Ham, Bert, and Smalls standing outside the school.

Wendy went straight up to Squints giving him a big kiss on the lips, he looked like he was in heaven. They're actually really cute together, her confidence, and how much he adores her, it just works. I kissed Benny on the cheeks, then a peck on the lips, smiling up at him.

"You look pretty."

"So do _you."_ I teased while he rolled his eyes with a smile, rapping an arm around me waist, leading me into the large high-school.

I'm glad I never had to come to a public school freshman year, seems so nerve racking and scary. Sophomore year is gonna be the best.


	33. Chapter 33

By the time of lunch I've already have had three classes, first period with Squints, second with Smalls and Bert, and third with Smalls. We all have lunch together, which is a huge plus. Then fifth I have Benny, Wendy, and Ham, then just Wendy, then Benny. Best schedule ever if you ask me! I just have to get through homeroom alone, not too bad at all.

"So there's this big party at the pool tonight, since it's the first day of school, it's like the last summer bash." Wendy brought up. I've noticed that Wendy really is popular, just didn't have any actual friends. Everyone would say 'hi' to her, or smile at her, but no one brought up a conversation. And she got some weird looks for hanging with the boys.

"Really?" I asked excitement shining in my voice.

"Yeah, it's for everyone to go to!" She squealed excited, "It starts at six, ends at ten."

"I'm in!" Benny pipped up, smiling holding my hand under the table.

We all agreed to go, all of us up for a party. "I'll tell the rest of the guys." Ham mentioned.

"Your hands are really warm." I played with Benny's fingers while everyone else started conversations. "It comforting." I added with a smile.

"I'm glad." He smiled back.

"Hey um Wendy, are you dating this guy?" Some random jock looking guy asked, shoving a finger towards Squints.

"Yeah." She nodded, raising a brow.

"Why?" He gave her a weird look. I saw everyone tense, slightly, paying attention to the boy. No one really bothered with the guys, but I guess they were never really in the spotlight like Wendy is.

"Because I want to." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not getting why a babe like you, would date this guy." His friend added, jumping in, both guys cracked up but we just stared.

"Oh hey man." The guy shoved his friend, both turning to me, "Who's this Wendy?"

"My friend Kim." She mumbled. They both looked pretty buff, and rowdy. More cocky then containing a real personality probably, they looked dumb to, just throwing that out there.

"Are _you _single?" The blonde one asked. I raised my brows, holding up me and Benny's locked hands for them to see, "She's taken."

"That's a shame." They mumbled with a smirk, then walked away. "I hate them." Wendy piped up, watching them walk away. Squints seemed pretty upset about the whole thing, but Benny didn't seem to mind, he just continued to smile at me.

"They're really ugly compared to you yanno." I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks babe."

_"Pansy's."_ Ham rolled his eyes at the guys who now sat with there group.

***

_"Now announcing the first day of school and the last day of summer fun!"_ A guy called over the intercom. Benny and I danced around each-other, laughing and smiling all night, just being silly and enjoying ourselves.

He twirled me in circle, then pulled me close causing me to start a giggle fest.

"I'm really happy you decided to be my girlfriend." He mentioned, calling over the music so I could here.

_"Me to!"_ I called back with a slight laugh, pulling him in for a kiss, smiling through it.


	34. Chapter 34

_(Next Day After School)_

"Mom!" I called, through the quiet house.

"In here! How are you liking school? You haven't mentioned it." She smiled, cooking in the kitchen. I sat at the bar, placing my bag next to me on the ground.

"It's good, I have at-least one friend per class. No one's been mean to me so far. So it's pretty good." I shrugged, "But I have a little question.

"And what is this_ little_ question?" She smirked, only looking up for a moment before going back to work.

"Can Benny come over tonight?" I pouted, trying to be convincing.

"That's alright with me, but just a warning. Phillip is having his friends over tonight also, that's why I'm cooking. So just beware of that, but sure, I would love to meet this boy." She smiled.

"Oh thank you so much! And don't worry, me and Philly made up today." I smiled at her before running upstairs.

I took a quick shower, so I don't have to do it tonight. Then straightened my hair, doing just a bit of makeup (I'll wash my face before bed), then got dressed into a new outfit.  
_Outfit-_ /entry/103289373/via...

_"Kim!"_ Mom called, I jogged down the stairs quickly seeing her struggling in the kitchen. "Can you help me set these out?" I nodded, quickly grabbing some trays putting them on the dinning room table. The boys should just about stay in the dinning room and backyard since there is a TV in there and all, so I call the living room.

"Looks good Mom." I smiled while she huffed looking at all the foods, "Thanks hun, took me a long time." She chuckled, "I'm gonna go wash up."

I heard knocking and I already sensed it was Benny, "I'll get it!" I shook off the nerve and answered the door slowly. There he was, looking cute as ever with flowers. I really am liking this flower stuff.

"Come in." I smiled, moving aside, "Thank you." He walked in looking around.

"These are for you, and these are for you mother." He smiled handing one to me, holding the other. "Mom!"

Mom walked in with a smile, "Hello I'm Jenn, nice to meet you." She held out her hand which he shook slightly, "These are for you."

"Oh! Thank you dear, you don't know how long it's been since I had gotten flours. This is so sweet!" She smiled, smelling the flours. "These need a vase! I need yours to, OK! I like you! Your welcome anytime." She grabbed my flours, then smiled at Benny. "Thank you ma'am!"

Mom walked to the kitchen disappearing from sight, I turned to him with a cheeky smile, "You won her over! Good job! Now come in."

He walked with me, hand in hand over to the couch sitting with me. "Whatcha wanna watch?" I asked holding the remote, he shrugged, "Anything you want." I nodded, turning on some baseball movie.

_"Setting the mood." _I winked he laughed loudly, winking back.

"OK Kim, I'm leaving, Dad has a dinner party at his office so I won't be back for a while. Benny dear, if I'm not here to see you leave bye! And come over whenever you want! Kim, Phil and his friends should be here soon just so you know." She reminded, then walked out with a wave.

"Phillips will be here?" He asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, his house to sadly. We made up this morning, but I doubt he'll start stuff. He just got ungrounded." I smiled, "Don't worry OK." I leaned him to kiss him but then a bunch of boys busted into the front door.


	35. Chapter 35

"Hey Kim." Phil smiled, "Hey!"

"Rodriguez." He nodded towards Benny slightly, no smile, no frown.

"Phillips." Benny greeted back.

"No fight Phil! He's here with me, OK?" I asked he nodded, then walked to the dinning room with his buddies. Once they all walked through we went to kiss again but this time there was shouting, we jumped apart, I sighed. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom quick." I smiled going to the bathroom quickly. I fixed my hair, ate a mint, then started my walk back.

I slowly creeped down the hall hearing Phil and Benny speaking..

"I don't know what your doing or what you want with Kim but cool it." Phil crossed his arms glaring at him. "You're just friends."

"Actually we're dating.." Benny trailed off.

"What!? She didn't tell me." He mumbled, fuming with anger.

"She probably thought you knew." Benny shrugged, looking around the room.

"Don't touch her Rodriguez." Phil spat, walking into the kitchen with his two friends. In my house you can perfectly see the whole living room from the kitchen.

I walked back a second later, so it didn't seem like I heard that, and casually sat back with Benny smiling. We continued to watch our movie, when Benny started to wrap and arm around me. I smiled, but then Phil let out a loud, warning cough. Benny quickly took his arm back, I frowned. _Phil is not ruling this relationship._

I turned to Benny with a smirk, he gave me a questionable look but I just shrugged and continued to smirk at him.

I heard another, louder cough from Phil and that when I decided to make my move.

I shoved Benny softly, onto his back so he was laying on the couch, his breathe hitched once I began to crawl ontop of him. I smiled, then leaning down, roughly connecting our lips.

I could here Phil growl, and his friends gasp, watching us for sure. I started making out with him, bringing tongue into this. He put his hands on my hips holding me tight, which I smiled at. I heard another cough, so I deepened the kiss, humming against his mouth.

"Kim!" Phil screeched, ripping us apart. "What the hell are you doing!?" He growled.

"Kissing my boyfriend." I gave him a _'dur'_ look, his friends laughed at that.

"In front of me, and my friends!?"

"Yeah Phil, we're having a date as you can see. I'm in this room, you guys are in another, pretend I'm not here." I shrugged while he glared at Benny's panting state. He looked really hot like that, but I had to concentrate on getting Phil to leave us alone for good tonight.

"Get your hands off." He tried shoving Bennys hands from my hips, but I kept them firmly there. "I can't not think straihgt when I know my sisters kissing Rodriguez like _that_ in the next room!"

"To bad." I smirked, leaning down, continuing to kiss Benny, who then got more into it. Moving his hands from my hips, down to my butt, I could here Phil yelling but I simply didn't care.


	36. Chapter 36

"Kim!" Dad yelled angerly from downstairs. I jogged down the steps, walking into the kitchen to see Dad glaring at the ground as Mom tried to calm him down.

"What's up?" I sat down at the bar, looking over at them.

"Phil told me something interesting today.." He trailed off.

"What?"

"That you had your boyfriend over lastnight-"

"Yeah! I asked Mom and she told me that was OK to have him over, I didn't know you didn't want him over, sorry." I cut him off quickly.

"You didn't let me finish." He mumbled angerly. "And that you guys did..stuff..while Phil was home and he told you guys to knock it off and you continued it right on the couch." His voice began to grow louder, and angrier.

"You have it all wrong Dad, that's totally not what happened." I shook my head.

"So you guys weren't doing stuff and Phil didn't tell you to stop and you didn't continue to do it just to make him mad?" He asked, voice lowering calmly.

"No." I shook my head.

"Kim?" He warned.

"OK well that happened but not like that-"

"Kim Phillips!" He bellowed. "How dare you do something like that at your age, in this house. And when your brother was home? In front of him and his friends!?" He scream at me for the first time ever.

My Dad was never a screamer. I mean he screamed at Phil sometimes when needed like when he broke something, or got into trouble at school. But I was a Daddy's girl, and I never ever got yelled at by him, ever.

"Now calm down." Mom tried.

"No!" He yelled, causing her to flinch back for just a moment.

"I don't want you seeing him! He's not aloud around the house! You're grounded Kim!" He scream.

"No! You can't tell me what to do if you won't even listen to me Dad!" I scream back, crossing my arms, standing up angerly.

"Go to your room! You're in so much trouble!" He yelled. I glared at him then ran up to my room.

"You're being such a jerk Dad!" I scream, then slammed and locked my door.

"Calm down right now! Let her calm down to!" I heard Mom scream at him. I laid down in my bed, tears welling up in my eyes, I hate being yelled at..


	37. Chapter 37

I sit in homeroom, watching the clock tick by slowly. I had a bunch of random people in homeroom, it was pretty awkward since I always just sit here quiet while everyone talks away. "So I here Benjamin Rodriguez got hotter this year." Some girl giggled to her friend.

"He is! I've seen him in the halls a few times, totally hot."

"There's just something about him.." _Your telling me._

"Yanno who else is a total hottie? Phillip Phillips." One girl jumped into the conversation with smirk. _Ew!_

"I wonder if they're single!?" One screeched looking at her friends. "I heard they're not!"

I decided to jump in, I didn't want anyone flirting with him, _"Benny_ has a girlfriend." I turned around to the girls.

There was three, one with red long hair, one with short brown hair, and another with black hair. They were all pretty in different ways..

"Do you know Benny!?" The red haired one screeched, turning their full attention to me, maybe I should have said anything, this just got supper awkwardo.

"Yeah." I blushed slightly, "I'm his girlfriend."

"OMG! You are so lucky! Do you know Phillips to!?" The one with black hair yelled.

"He's my older brother." I shrugged, smiling slightly.

"You are our god." The red head assured, we all laughed. "What are they like!?"

"Um, well they both love baseball. They're both funny, and sweet. Benny's attractive, I don't know about Phil." They all giggled, "But yeah, they hate each-other which sucks."

"So is Phil single?" The brown haired one smiled, jumping in. I shook my head, "Single as can be."

"Yes!" They cheered. "Do give us your blessing?"

"Sure thing! Your all cool, maybe one of you can chill him out. But Benny is off limits."

"Of course he is! Your so nice, and pretty. You are so adorable together! You are my ship couple!" The red head gush, looking at me with wide-eyes.

***

"So your pretty popular." I smiled, sitting with Benny at lunch.

"I don't think_ popular_ is the word.." He trailed off with a smile, pecking my lips.

"Some girls were gushing about you and your 'hotness' but they were nice saying they 'ship us together' or something." I laughed along with him, he seemed surprised. "I didn't know anyone thought that of me, guys hate me."

"Why would they hate you?" I questioned.

"I don't know, Phillips I guess, I hate talking to other people anyways, I only wanna talk to you." He winked, giving me a short, sweet kiss on the lips.


	38. Chapter 38

So I decided to invite Benny to dinner tonight so we can straighten things out with Dad. So here I was all dressed up, setting the table while Mom set out the food. "Do you think Dad will listen?" I asked Mom, finishing the table.

"Dear if he doesn't he will listen to me." She huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

I heard knocking right when Phillips started down the stairs. "I got it!"

I opened to see him looking nervous, "No flowers?" I teased. His face dropped more, "I can go get some!"

"I'm kidding! I still have all my flowers in my room, come in!" I pulled him into the dinning room. "Benny!" Mom smiled.

"Hello Mrs- Jenn." He smiled, kissing her cheek slightly, "Don't call her that." Phillip spat.

"Phillip." Mom warned, pointing a finger at him, then smiled at Benny again. I think she likes him more than Phillip at this moment..which is quite funny actually.

"Sit next to me." I smiled showing him the seat, sitting next to it.

"That's _my _seat!" Phil bellowed, pointing at Benny.

"Shut the hell up ass wipe! He's here to help me to set the record straight to Dad. Thanks a lot by the way. Cute lie." I glared sharply, he shut up, sitting down in a different seat.

"I'm home!" Dad's sharp voice called, Benny flinched, I locked our hands smiling at him. "It'll be fine."

Dad stepped in the room, sitting in his regular seat, then gave Benny a look.

"Dad this is my boyfriend Benny, Benny this is my Dad Jeff." I introduced calmy.

"Hello sir." Dad just blinked, staring at him.

"Dad, Benny is here not only to meet you, but also to help me set this straight."

"Phillip told me all I need to know." He glared.

"Jeff your son lied to you." Mom gave Phil a look of warning.

_"Phil?"_ Dad asked.

"They were making out!" He huffed.

_Finally! The truth from Phillips mouth, what a day, what a day. This should be marked on a calendar somewhere, my room, my calender, I'll celebrate this every year. National Phillip Truth Day._

"Making out!? You said sex!" He accused, shooting out of his chair.

"I didn't! I just said I caught them doing stuff, and they continued when I walked in." He crossed his arms.

"Did he also mention that he told Benny not to touch me and to act like friends!?"

"Phillip?" Dad asked.

"Fine, yeah." He nodded slightly, rolling his eyes.

"Benny is that true?" Dad asked, Benny looked scared.

"Um..yes sir." He looked down.

"Phillip, go to your room. Now!" Dad shouted, pointing to the stairs, after he left, Dad looked at Benny.

_"I'm sorry Benny, and I'm sorry Kim."_ He looked sincere.


	39. Chapter 39

_(Benny's POV)_

"Hey Rodriguez!" Someone called from behind me. I turned swiftly seeing two guys walking up to me in a rush, "Yeah?"

"Your friends with that um, Wendy Peffercorn, and Kim something right, man?" One asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah..I guess, why?" I raised a brow.

"Man they are so hot." The other threw his head back dramatically. "Think they're up for a date or something, dude?"

"They're both taken." I mumbled, continuing my walk to class.

"By who!?" They boomed, catching up to me, grabbing my arms.

"I'm dating Kim, and my friend's dating Wendy." I shrugged, they gave each-other a look.

"You? And one of your little friends?" Their laughter boomed. "Don't they want a real man to take care of them?" I only shrugged.

_They were what you would call jocks. Both on the football team, both muscular, both 6'2, both stupid as can be. (Not that all jocks are) They're rowdy, annoying, and cocky. They always have 'girlfriends' hanging on they're arms, waiting to be broken up with, replaced by another. They weren't even good at football, they're just convinced they are, but the team hasn't one a single game in the past few years._

"You should hand them over to us, we can take good care of them, if you know what I mean." One smirked down at me. I was about 5'10 so they weren't too much taller.

"Look man, just back off." I ripped my arms away from them.

"What? Getting nervous Rodriguez?"

"I have nothing to be nervous about." I shrugged.

"You should be nervous. Real nervous, because those girls will be on our side. We'll get really comfortable with them to." They smirked.

"Hey!" I heard someone call, it was Phillips walking up to us in a rush.

"Phillips man what's up!" The guys hooted at him. He just glared, "Back off man."

"What are ya talken about? Man you hate this guy." One of them shoved their thumb into my chest, I merely backed away a foot.

"Damn right I do, but that's my sister he's dating." He walked up to them closer until they were nearly nose to nose.

"Kim's your sister? Alright man!" He put his hand out for a high-five, "We'll take good care of those girls."

"My sister and her friend have to be treated perfectly! She would never go near a_ **bitch**_like you, so back the **_hell_** off." He spat, growling at them.

"Woe man _chill!"_

"You _chill!_ Lay off, or else." He glared, looking at me for a moment, then turned on his heal leaving us all surprised. _Phillips wants me to date Kim?_

I got to class in a rush, running up to Kim, "Guess what just happened!"


	40. Chapter 40

"So..Benny tells me you stood up for me today? And you told those guys that Benny's better than them in the boyfriend field." I brought up, sitting next to Phil, who was watching TV.

"Kim your my baby sister! Obviously I'm going to stand up for you, even if your mad at me like all the time. And I hate Rodriguez, but those guys would do a lot more than make-out with you, even if _Dad_ was here." He rolled his eyes, I shivered in disgust.

"I'm mad because you lied to Dad!"

"It sounded different than how it was OK? I do stuff like that to take care of you, you're just a baby to me. I just want to protect you and keep you sain."

"Well I'm not a baby, but thank you. Just lay it cool with Benny, I really like him and all." I shrugged with a smile. "I need to get you a girlfriend don't I?" I teased, shoving his shoulder while he looked at me with an eye roll.

"No one wants to date me, I don't even have time for girls." He lied, looking back at the TV.

"Well it may surprise us both, but these three girls were all about you today in homeroom." I teased.

"What'd they say?" He tried to sound uninterested, I see right through it.

"How your a hottie." I winked while his face flamed up. "They were really pretty to."

"What'd they look like!?" He turned his full attention to me, excitedly.

I laughed slightly, "I'll point them out tomorrow." I winked. "So can we go back to normal, no more fighting?" I pouted, "Yes." He nodded.

"I miss you." I hugged him tightly, laying my head on his chest, "I miss you more."

We stayed liked that all night, watching TV and movies, falling asleep on the couch until Mom shooed us to our own rooms late at night. We use to do this all the time when we were younger, I really missed it.

**ooo**

_(Wendy's POV)_

"OK it's time you learn baseball." Squints smiled, pulling me into the Sandlot.

"I suck at sports though!" I pouted but he just continued to drag me along his side up to plate.

I really didn't want this to happen, I mean I know Squints breathes baseball, and it's a big part of his life, but I really didn't want to do this. I don't want him to see how suckish I am at his favorite thing to do.  
I mean maybe he won't even like me after he sees this, maybe he'll want a girl who can be like Kim and be pretty and good at sports..I'm so ready to just fake sick and run home.

"OK so you can use my bat, and I'll toss the ball to you, you don't even have to run yet." He smiled, handing me the bat then walking away a couple feet with the ball.

I nervously held up the bat as he toss the ball, I completely missed it..I didn't even swing until after it hit the ground. I blushed, "Let's try again! It's OK!" He calmed me.

He tossed it again, this time it bounced off my bat, only rolling a foot away from me. "Squints I suck at sports! I'm sorry, I know you love baseball but really I just can't play." I sighed, he just ignored me, continuing.

I missed it again, and again, and again. "You'll get the hang of it." He assured.

"No I _won't!"_


	41. Chapter 41

"Mom!" I yelled dropping my school bag on the couch in a rush.

"Yes?" She came in looking confused.

"I need your help! I'm going to Benny's for dinner tonight to meet his parents and I'm so screw! What do I wear!?" I cried running up to my room. I have two hours to be ready! He barley mentions his parents, do they even want me dating him?

"Shower! I'll pick you an outfit." She shoved me into the bathroom quickly.

**ooo**

I made my way to Benny's, flowers in my hands. It's my turn to bring the flowers. I knocked on the door lightly, taking deep breathes. I'm so nervous my hands are shaking!

"I got it Ma!" I heard Benny scream, opening the door wide with a smile. "Awe! Flowers for me?"

"For your Mom." I rolled my eyes with a smile. He kissed my cheek, pulling me inside.

"Ma! Dad! Come meet her." He called, then turned to me with a reassuring smile.

His parents walked in with small smile, standing in-front of us. "Hello Mrs. Rodriguez, these are for you." I shyly held out the flowers. Her smile perked, taking them from me

"Thank you. It's very since to meet you, come sit, come sit. I made lot's of food, you are much too thin." She insisted motioning me to the dinning room.

"Kim right? Benny never shuts his trap about you." His father teased. "Dad!"

I giggled slightly, nodding. "This is Mia." I looked down to see a little girl, maybe around three looking up at me with big eyes.

"Hi Mia, I'm Kim." I shook her tiny hand smiling at her as she giggled, running up to her own seat.

"Wow, it all looks so good." I complimented, looking at all the foods Benny's Mom had made.

"Eat up!" She insisted with a smile. "Benny you should take her on dinner dates or something! She's starving!" Benny laughed as I blushed slightly.

"Eat." Mia said in a teasing voice. She's just so adorable.

"So Kim, how did you two meet? That's the only thing he never told me." Benny's Dad asked.

I blushed, "Well-"

"She stalked me." Benny finished with a snicker. "I did not! I observed everyone." I insisted slightly shoving him away from me.

"I wanted to be on a baseball team, my brother doesn't want a girl on his team. So my friend and I saw them at the Sandlot and they caught us looking." I explained.

"Awe, how cute! Quite a romantic story to tell your children. Many, many children." Benny's Mom winked.

"Ma!"

"What? You want kids, I want grandchildren, Kim do you want kids?" She asked. "Yes, 2-5." I nodded while she looked happy with my answer.

Benny and I had moved to the couch watching some random show on TV. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder, randomly kissing my cheek or forehead.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked seeing him smiling to himself.

"I'm just..glad my parents like you is all." He shrugged, pecking my lips. "No kissing me when your parents are around." I whisper shouted. They weren't even in the same room as us but I felt weird about it..

"My Mom was just telling you she want's grandchildren from you, and you made out with me in front of Phillips. You care now?" He teased.

"Yes!" I insisted, giggling when he kissed my cheek sloppily. "Ew!"


	42. Chapter 42

"Thanks for walking me home." I turned to Benny once we got in-front of my house.

"Of course, I wouldn't make you walk home in the dark alone." He smiled brightly at me. His smile is so beautiful, the way his dimples show, and his white teeth show, and his eyes brighten.

"Well thank you again." I teased. "And you parents are really cool, do you think they really do like me?"

"Yes. They totally love you." He assured.

I sighed deeply, "That's a relief."

"You should come over more often, Ma loves cooking. She wants you to be nice and fat."

"Sounds good to me."

"But your only aloud over if you kiss me. A lot, even if my parents or sister are home." He pointed a teasing finger at me. _Dah Mia is just the cutest!_

"But Benny." I whined.

"No 'But Benny-ing' me. You have to kiss me at my house or I won't kiss you at yours." He threatened, winking.

I sighed, pretending to think about it. I mean come on..what kind of girl can resist all of that. "Deal." I walked closer to him, looking up at him with a big smile.

"Starting..now." I leaned up locking our lips. They fit perfectly together. His arms locked around my waste, mine wrapping around his neck, playing with his hair slightly.

He broke apart with a slight laugh, still standing just as close to me.

The porch light started flicking on and off quickly, "That's my cue." I waved bye to him, skipping up to the porch, getting inside Phil gave me a look. Not an angry one, but a playful one.

"No sex on the lawn." He then walked back to his room while I blushed.

***

"Kim?" Mom knocked on my door gently.

"Hmm?"

She came in, sitting at the bottom of my bed, "I think we need to talk.." I nodded slightly, with a shrug.

"OK..well you and Benny have gotten close, and intimate..and your only a child still. I just want to make sure you're not-"

"Oh god! No way! Not what so ever, just kissing." I assured quickly. I'm only fifteen, and we just started dating..

"Oh thank goodness! That's a load off." She gasped happily. "But if there ever is a situation and you want to talk about it you can talk to me anytime. Don't get nervous just tell me, I'm here for you." She assured.


	43. Chapter 43

_(Skip to November)_

_'Homecoming is here!  
Any Sophomore's, Junior's, and Seniors interesting in attending Homecoming read on!  
Tickets will be sold during lunch all week.  
Homecoming will be held at 45 _ Street, on then 20th.  
This is a formal dance, please dress in appropriate attire or you can **not** enter.  
Have fun!'_

"Homecoming?" I asked excitedly, turning to Wendy. She nodded eagerly reading over the flyer again.

_I've never been to a dance, or anything formal even. What exactly goes on at these? I need a dress? Will Benny ask me or will he just expect we're going together? Should I expect we're just going together?_

"This will be a legendary night! Dancing, partying, dresses, music, dancing. And we get to see the boys in suits!" She squealed.

_I can't even imagine what they would look like in suits.._

"I wonder how Squints will ask me.." She wondered aloud.

"So they still do have to ask us?" I asked unsure, "Like they won't just expect we're going together because we're together?"

She shook her head quickly, "They better not! I want something cute, and romantic! Not just an expectation!" I nodded in agreement.

"We should go together! Me, you, and our Moms can all go tonight how about?"

"Yes! Definitely, I don't know what I'd wear without your opinion."

**ooo**

"What about this one?" Wendy asked coming out in a short, pink, sparkly, _short_ dress. Our Mom's shook their heads distastefully while I laughed.

"Squint's will love it." I teased while she rolled her eyes, going back into the changing room.

We decided Wendy would go first, then me. I need a bit more help just picking them off the rack then actually trying them on..

"OK guys!" I heard her call, "I really like this one. So be honest OK?" We all agreed, waiting to see what Wendy has picked out this time. All the other ones were too tight, too loose, too short, too long, and too not her.

She stepped out in a beautiful, white and peach dress. It fit her well without being too tight, but not too loose. It looked great with her hair color and her tanned skin. "That's the one." I spoke up.

She turned to look in the three way mirror with a bright smile, "I love it." She turned to us, her Mom was in tears.

"Oh you just look so _beautiful_ Wendy!" She gushed.

Wendy shook her head, tears filling her eyes, "Don't make me cry Mom." She laughed slightly then turned back to the mirror studying the dress again.

"I'm so getting this one." She nodded her head, then changed back into her regular clothes.

"Your turn Kim!"


	44. Chapter 44

Wendy had picked me about ten dresses out. I went into the dressing room looking over each, they were all pink, too tight or too loose. Every time I came out in one I hated it! "I'm never going to find one!" I cried.

"Go look around honey, we can always go somewhere else." Mom smiled reassuringly. I went over to the dresses, flicking through them slowly, studying each.

"What about this one?" Wendy held up a bright blue one, I shook my head.

We grabbed Wendy dress, ready to leave when I spotted a dress in the window, "Is that for sale?" I asked the lady by the door, pointing to the little white dress.

"It's the only dress we have of that." She smiled, "Yanna try it on?"

I nodded slowly, smiling at it, she handed it to me and I rushed to the changing room slipping it on. It's a strapless, short, white dress. It was very delicate looking, I just fell in-love with it.

I slowly walked out smiling to myself looking in the big mirror. It felt very well, looking good with my pale, tan skin. I turned to them, their mouths dropping open. I did a small twirl, then looked back at them.

"Wow that fit you great!" The lady smiled, before walking to the front of the store to wait on another customer.

_"I love it! _It's _so_ pretty, so fancy but casual! It's perfect Kim, I'm just upset I didn't find it for you!" Wendy laughed, nodding her head.

Mom's eyes filled with tears, "Oh my baby's all grown up! She's in high-school, she's going to homecoming, she's beautiful, she has a boyfriend." She cried, "Oh Kim turn back into a baby, I want to do it all over again!"

"Mom!" I laughed slightly, "Phil's still like a baby." I joked Wendy and her Mom laughed loudly.

Mom pouted, "But he's not a girl!"

I shrugged, "He acts like one, but do you like it?" I asked seriously.

"Oh honey it's perfect!"

I smiled proudly, rushing to change into my normal clothes, being super careful with the dress._ I can't wait for Benny to see me in this dress, I just can't wait! I feel like a princess, or an angel maybe even._

**ooo**

"So honey, Kim got a homecoming dress today." Mom told Dad while we ate dinner.

He raised a brow, "I don't want to see until Friday! No showing me." He warned pointing a finger at me then Mom.

"Especially you! You're always ruining surprises.

"No I do not!" She rolled her eyes childishly.

"Are you doing Philly?" I asked while he shoved food in his mouth.

He shrugged, "If I can find a date then yeah."_ I need to find Phil a date! She has to be interested in baseball, but still girly. Shorter then him, but not too short. And she has to like Benny! I can't have two Benny haters!_

"I'm helping!"

"Oh_ great." _He sighed with a joking huff.


	45. Chapter 45

_(Wednesday)  
Wendy's POV_

I sat on my bed, enjoying the cool November air breeze through my room through my open window. I had my music blasting through the room, nodding my head to the soft beat. It was one of those lazy day's after school, just chilling in my sweats with my hair up in a bun.  
_  
_As the phone began to ring I turned down my music, then answered. "Hello?"

"Wendy, it's Squints." I heard Squints say cheerfully through the phone.

"Oh, hey! What's up?" I folded my legs, sitting back down.

"Nothing much, how was your day?"

I smiled slightly, "I've seen you all day. But it was great thank you for asking."

"Of course, so you know how homecoming's coming up?" He brought up quickly.

_He is still yet to ask me, but it's already Wednesday. Both Kim and I began to worry if our boys would finally ask us! We've already bought our dresses and shoes.._

_"Yeah.." _

"Well I have to ask you something." He spoke slowly. _Please do not ask me to homecoming over the phone!_

"Wha-_woe!"_ I huffed as something came flying threw my window, hitting against the wall, then bounced to the floor.

"You OK?" I heard a faint voice. I nodded slowly, then realized he can't see me.."Yeah, something just flew through my window though.."

"Go see what it is." He encouraged. I slowly picked up the object, it was a baseball, written on it it said_ **'HOMECOMING?'**_

I smiled widely at the ball, "Go to your window and look out." I walked over to my window, opening it further to see Squints there with his bat and glove waving eagerly at me, I waved back then put up a finger to signal 'one moment' then grabbed the ball, running downstairs, outside and into my backyard.

I stood a few feet away, throwing the ball at him. He caught it in his glove then smiled proudly at me, these lessons are really working for me. And it's extra time with him..

_"So?"_ He asked once I walked up to him.

I nodded quickly, smiling with teeth, "Of course. That was so cheesy, but I loved every moment of it."

He wrapped his arms around my waste, spinning me around then giving me a peck on the cheek. "So..what color dress?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, "Why?"

"Matching tie, silly." He said in a 'duh' tone.

My mouth turned into a 'O' shape then nodded slightly, "Peach and white."


	46. Chapter 46

"Awe that's so sweet!" I gushed at Wendy as she told me every detail about Squints asking her to homecoming in that big, romantic way. I would have never thought he would be such a romantic guy! They are just so perfect together!

"I know! I thought he wouldn't ask me, few! I feel so better, like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders and threw away!" She smiled happily with a small sigh.

I smiled with her, but innerly frowned. _Benny hasn't asked me yet and homecoming's tomorrow! What if he never asks me? I can't just go to homecoming with my boyfriend asking me. Maybe dances aren't his thing at all.._

"You OK?" She asked, stopping in-front of her house where we would depart.

"Yeah, I just.." I shrugged.

"You're worried about Benny not asking you? Don't worry! He's the best boyfriend ever, next to Squints, he'll ask." She assured, giving me a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry about it OK?"

***

"Hey Kim." Phil smiled at me, sitting at the end of my bed.

"What's up?" I crossed my legs, leaning my head against the wall.

He looked happier than normal, "Guess what!?"

"What?"

"I asked someone to homecoming, and they said yes!" He cheered, standing up to dance around me room, pulling out moves I've never seen before, and never wanted to see.

I stood up, doing the same moves as him, well trying, "I'm _so_ happy for you!" I hugged him tightly.

Once I pulled back, we sat back down, "How did Rodriguez ask you?" I frowned instantly.

"He, um, didn't yet." I looked down at my shorts, picking at them hem.

Phil gave me an odd, confused look, then looked down also. "Oh, sorry. Well he's your _boyfriend,_ so of _course _he's going to ask!" He assured quickly. I merely shrugged.

He quickly looked at his watch then gave me a sad look, "I have to go buy a new suit, and matching tie for her dress. I'll see you later though OK? Don't be sad!" He gave me a tight hug, then got up and walked out.

_How is Benny even going to get a matching tie if he doesn't ask me? I might aswell accept he will not be asking me on his own. But I love my dress too much to not go out and wear it._

I made my way downstairs, grabbing the phone, plopping on the couch, I dialed Benny's phone.

"Hello?" I heard Mrs. Rodriguez's voice.

"Hi ma'am, it's Kim. Is Benny there?"

"Oh! Hi sweetie, how are you? No sorry hon he's not here right now, want me to have him call you when he gets home?" She asked kindly.

"Oh..no thank you ma'am, thank's anyways, bye." I tried to hide the sadness in my voice.

"You alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, totally fine, I was just-_never mind._ Thanks anyways." I hung up slowly, tossing the phone aside, pulling my legs to my chest.


	47. Chapter 47

_I had just woken up from my nap that Mom suggested. I felt much better, making my way downstairs. "Mom?" I called through the silent house. Where would she go anyways?_

"Dad? Phil! Are you guys back yet?" I called, but there was no answer. I sighed slightly, walking to the kitchen trying to find food.

_When I went to sleep there was tons of food around! It's like everything left, how long was I asleep?_

_There was a large box of pizza on the counter, a sticky note stuck to it. **'ENJOY CUTIE' **What the heck? Would that be from Mom? I slowly opened the box to see it's from my favorite place, with extra cheese! But on the box inside it said **'HOMECOMING?'** I looked around but no one was around._

_There was another sticky note, next to the pizza. **'Eat this, then there is dessert in the fridge, but this first!'** Hm..I grabbed a plate, pulling out two pizza eating up while watching some TV. _

_Once I was done I closed up the box til later when I'd feel hungry again, then made my way to the fridge inside was cheese cake with whip cream, strawberry's, and sprinkles!_

_I smiled widely, but then jumped as I heard a loud sound, I whipped around to see Benny standing there with a large amount of balloons with sticky note saying** 'HOMECOMING?' 'HOMECOMING?' 'HOMECOMING?'**_

Tears of joy filled my eyes as I walked up to him slowly, he smiled shyly at me with a small smile.

He got down on one knee, holding out the balloons. "Will you, Kim Phillips, go to homecoming with me? Making me the happiest boyfriend in the whole world?"

A few tears slipped down my cheek slowly. I wiped them away slowly, pulling him up to his feet kissing him softly, wrapping my arms around his neck, playing with his hair.

"You are the _best _boyfriend in the whole _world,_ of _course_ I will!" I assured pulling apart for only a moment, pushing him on the couch, kissing him again.

"I got a tie." He smiled after pulling apart from my lips.

_I smiled happier, getting up to get my cheese cake, sitting back on his lap eating up happily. I fed him a few small pieces, not wanting to share too much._

"My Mom helped me make it." He mentioned.

_"Really?" _I asked surprised._ "You're so sweet!"_


	48. Chapter 48

"Girls! The boys are here!" Mom yelled from downstairs. Wendy and I had just finished getting ready for homecoming together, Phil was at his dates house already. We walked downstairs slowly, feeling the nerves in our stomachs. Once we made it to the bottom everyone turned to look at us.

Wendy's parents were here also, ready to take tons of pictures before we can go. I turned my attention to Benny who looked perfect, with his lacy matching tie. He was in a black tux, looking handsome as ever.

"Hi." I smiled shyly up at him.

He smiled back softly, _"Hi. _You look.._amazing." _

I did a little twirl for him to see the back of my dress then, looked at Mom who was being held by Dad, as she cried like a crazy lady. "Mom." I whined with a small laugh.

"You're all grown up! Soon you'll be off at college, then getting married, having kids of your own!" She sobbed into Dad's shoulder holding tightly onto his shirt.

"Pull yourself together honey." He chuckled slightly. "You look beautiful Kim, treat her well Benny." He warned.

"Of course sir." He assured with a stiff nod.

"Nice." Squints nodded, giving Benny a teasing nod as he looked at me. Benny elbowed him in the gut causing him to let out a sharp huff, moving his way back to Wendy. I laughed quietly.

"OK! Picture time!"

***

"Wow!" I gushed looked around the gym, it looks so much better than it usually does. So much better than I could have imagined. I held Benny's hand tightly as we walked around.

"Hey Benny man, where's Kim?" I heard the guys ask. We turned to face them and all there faces dropped quickly.

_"Kim!?" _Ham yelled. "Yeah.." I laughed slightly.

"You look so different!" Bert wiped the fog from his glasses.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You look pretty Kim." Smalls smiled softly.

"Awe, thanks." I gave him a quick hug. We talked to a few more people til I saw Phil and his date by the punch table, I dragged Benny over then smiled at them.

_"Kim!_ Awe my baby sister are homecoming." Phil teased, giving me a quick hug.

"Rodriguez, hey." Phil nodded to him.

"Guys this is my date Jenna. Jenna this is my sister Kim, and her boyfriend Benny." He introduced us.

"Hi! I'm Kim, so nice to meet you!" I smiled largely at her.  
_Jenna-_ pin/19323264023...

"Hi! Nice to meet you, Phil talks about you _all _the time!" She gushed.

"Oh god, what's he say?"

"That you're an amazing baseball player, and how you're his best-friend." Phil flushed slightly.

"Awe! Well I can't wait to get to know you more! Phil's always single, why are you with by the way, you're so _pretty!"_ I teased, nudging him slightly.

She blushed wildly, looking up at him then back at me, "He's a cutie."


	49. Chapter 49

"Oh! I love this song!" I gushed turning to Benny with a smile. He slowly pulled me to the dance floor, putting his hands on my hips. I put mine around his neck, we began to sway to the beat of the soft song.

"Did I tell you you look beautiful tonight?" He asked with a small smirk.

"A few times yes, but thank you again."

He slowly leaned in, connecting our lips together. We both smiled into the kiss, I feel so happy, so beautiful in this moment. Just being here, dancing with him in this beautiful dress.

"This is our last song of the night everybody! I hope you all had a magical night!" The DJ called into the mic then played another song I again love. We danced until the song finally ended, then made out way to Wendy and Squints.

"We're going home, we'll see you guys later." Benny smiled at them. Wendy gave me a quick hug, then Squints next. We said bye to everyone else then began to walk home.

"Snow!" I smiled happily, holding my hand out, catching a few snowflakes.

He took his coat of, wrapping it around my shoulders instantly, then attached our hands together, lacing our fingers.

**ooo**

"I'll be right back!" I smiled jogging upstairs into my room.I grabbed two pairs of sweat pants that Benny had left here, one for me, and one for him. Then a sweater for me, and his sweatshirt. I took off his jacket, laying it on my bed then peeled off my dress, but the sipper got stuck.

_"Benny!_ Can you come here a second!" I called. He jogged up the stairs, then stood in the doorway.

"Um..can you help me unzip this, it's stuck." I blushed slightly, he walked over, slowly unzipping the back, helping me pull it down so I was just in my panties and bra.

"Thanks..um, here's sweats and a hoodie that you can change into." I handed him the clothes.

"Thanks." He smiled, but didn't look at my face..

"OK, you can go now." I laughed slightly, he blushed, walking out quickly. I changed in my PJ's then put my hair in a ponytail, and took off my makeup.

I made my way back downstairs, sitting next to him on the couch, snuggling into his arm side. "I had fun tonight." I mumbled into his chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"I did to." He agreed.

"You looked _hot_ in that suit." I mentioned.

"I liked your panties." He winked down at me.


	50. Chapter 50

"Kim? Benny? What are you guys doing?" I heard Mom asked, walking into the living room. I looked over at the clock on the left wall seeing it was 10 AM. _Wow we must have fallen asleep._

"We fell asleep last-night watching TV after we got back." I explained, rubbing my eyes roughly, then sat up.

She nodded, "Alright, well it's all snowy outside, and I know how much you love snow." I squealed in delight, running to the window, opening the blinds. Outside was at least a foot and a half of snow lying untouched.

"We should play in the snow!" I turned to Benny clapping my hands together. He agreed, following me up to my room. I grabbed him Phil's extra snow pants, and winter coat. Then gave him my pink gloves, and pink hat to match.

"Pink?"

"You'll look pretty, _and _feel warm." I poked his nose.

I shooed him to the bathroom to get dressed, then pulled on my own snow pants, coat, hat, gloves and scarf. I put my hair in a messy bun, then pulled on my snow boots. I walked out to the hall at the same time as Benny, he just looked adorable in my pink stuff.

"How do I look?" He flexed his muscles that I could not see through all the layering.

"Girly, and cute." I teased, dragging him outside, then push him in the snow on his back, once he fell he pulled me on top of him, then rolled over so I was the one with my back in the snow.

"Ah!" I squealed, "It's in my pants!" I rushed to get the snow out, then tucked in my shirt while Benny laughed away.

"Oh good! You're already outside!" I heard Yeah-Yeah call. They were all here, including Wendy, making their way to us.

"Snow ball war!" Benny yelled, dragging me over to one side.

_Benny, me, Yeah-Yeah, Smalls, and Ham vs Squints, Wendy, Bert, Kenny, Timmy and Tommy._

"Play snow!" Ham yelled jokingly. Snowballs were thrown from our side to their side, left and right. I began building a fort with Smalls so we wouldn't get hit.

Once our fort was high enough for us to duck under we began making snowballs, putting them in a pile for Yeah-Yeah, Benny, and Ham to throw. Ham threw a hard ball of snow (more ice than snow) to them, hitting Squints right in the forehead. He dramatically fell backwards laying on his back in the snow.

"Squints!" Wendy cried, holding onto his jacket shaking him. "Don't die on me, I love you!" She cried jokingly, then realized what she said.

"You _do?"_ He gasped, sitting up. We all stopped, staring at the two of them. Wendy looked nervous and embarrassed, probably because all of us are here watching them go through a private moment.

"Well..I know it's kinda still early in the relationship, but yeah I actually do." She played with her fingers, then looked up at him nodding.

"You suck!" He frowned. "I wanted to be first to say it." He stuck out his tongue.

She happily hugged him tightly, both of them falling back over.

_"Awe!"_ I gushed.

"Man you're whipped! Yeah yeah, you love each-other we get it." Yeah-Yeah rolled his eyes at them.


	51. Chapter 51

"Kim!" Phil shook me awake, hovering over me, already dressed and ready. I'm usually the one to get him up for pretty much anything.

"What? It's Sunday Phil, we don't have school." I mumbled, rolling back over attempting to go back to sleep. I'm not really a morning person at all, except on Christmas of course..

He shook me again, "Yeah I know, I want you to really meet Jenna today."

I rolled over to face him, "You actually like her like her?"

He nodded, "Yeah she's great, but she's very hard to get, so I need you to meet her and like her. Oh! And it would be totally amazing if you'd put in a good word for me?" He rocked back and forth on his heel.

"Fine, give me one hour." I huffed, he nodded, nearly running out of the room, probably to call her. Wow it's 11 AM? I thought it was like 7 AM..

***

Outfit/Hair- still_loving_fal...

Phil and I walked into a little dinner, sitting at a booth waiting for Jenna to arrive. I could tell her was nervous by the way his leg was bouncing, and his fingers clicked against the table.

"Phil! Just calm down, deep breathes." I reminded, putting my hand over his hand to stop the clicking.

"Ugh! I'm just nervous." He huffed, shaking his hands, then rubbed his forehead. I've never been around to see Phil really grow up and start dating, so it's pretty weird to see him acting like this.

"You went to homecoming together, you pretty much already got her." I reminded, smiling reassuringly.

"But she's hard to get! She didn't even say yes she said _fine._ Maybe she regrets it!"

"Sh!" I hushed him quickly, "Stand up, motion her into the booth she just walked in!" I rushed.

He flew up out of the booth, scrambling over to her, I snickered slightly, keeping my head low so they couldn't see. He motioned her to our booth, she gladly slid in smiling at me.

"Hi Jenna, nice to see you again." I smiled at her, she smiled back, "You to!" Jeez what is he talking about she's so sweet!

Sarah, the waitress, came over only a few seconds later. "Phil hi honey good to see you, oh! Kim I haven't seen you in months! How are you honey? I saw you walking with a boy a few times." She winked at me.

"Yes, that's my boyfriend Benny." I nodded.

"Oh! He's such a good boy! He's a keeper." She nudged me. "So! Who's this? A friend of yours Kim?" She motioned to Jenna.

I laughed, "No that's Phil's date, Jenna, Jenna this is Sarah."

"Nice to meet you." Jenna smiled softly.

"You to hon! Why are you here with him though? You're so pretty!" She gushed, Phil pouted, but we all just laughed at him.

We all ordered our drinks and food, then awkward silence approached us, it's kinda weird Phil had me come to their date, but at least I'm not a third wheel, yanno since they're not talking!"

"So..Jenna. Tell me about yourself."


	52. Chapter 52

"Well there isn't much to really tell you about." She shrugged, but I insisted for her to continue. "Well I'm sixteen almost seventeen. I'm an only child sadly. I love baseball, I always play with my Dad and Uncles. I'm not really a girly girl, as you may be able to tell." She laughed motioning to herself.

"I love baseball to!" I rushed excitedly.

"I've heard all about you around school! You and those like nine guys on a baseball team, just to play. And you best-friends with Wendy Peffercorn!"

"That's me!" I laughed casually. "So how'd you meet Phil?" I attempted to start bringing him back into the conversation so _he_ didn't become the third wheel.

"Well my friends kept telling that the Phil Phillips was staring at me in all of my classes, and lunch. So I started noticing also, so I went up to him." She broke out laughing, "I asked why he was stalking me-"

"Don't continue." He groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"Oh but I must, she asked!" She insisted, "So he was like and I quote 'I-I, I didn't mean to l-look at you too m-much! I-I am so sorry!' And he rushed away like crazy dude. So one of his friends harassed me telling me that he liked me." She laughed loudly.

"So he finally talked to me at the end of the day, with a very red face I might add, and he asked me the day after." She shrugged with a smile, he was blushed like crazy.

"And you said _fine."_ He teased.

"Oh yes, I heard a lot about the _fine." _I laughed, she shook her head at him with a big smile, then the food came.

"I'll be right back." Phil said, excusing himself to the bathroom.

"So Jenna." I winked.

"So Kim." She chuckled.

"So _Phil."_

"What about _Phil?"_ She teased.

"Do you like him!?"

She blushed deep red, put her head down for a moment, I cracked up the whole time until she finally looked back up to me. She pouted for a moment. "Well yeah! He's hot! But I've never had a boyfriend boyfriend before.." She trailed off.

"What!? Why not?"

"Well most guys don't want a baseball girl, someone who is stronger then a lot of the guys at school, yanno? I mean you're into baseball, but you're girly, and pretty. Like all the guys want you." She laughed slightly, but I could tell she felt serious about it.

"Oh Jenna, this is my brother. He was telling me you're intimidating and all, you likes you a lot! Trust me he'll treat you good." I assured.

Phil returned slightly after I said that, "What were you to talking about?" He asked sitting back down.

_"You."_ I stuck out my tongue.


	53. Chapter 53

"Mom? Can you give me a ride to Benny's, it's too cold to walk in a dress." I pouted, rocking back and forth on my feet. She sighed, but nodded, grabbing her car keys.

"I wish you'd stay home for Christmas Eve." She mentioned, for then tenth time in the past two hours.

"Mom! I'm sorry but I asked you two weeks ago and you said yes! I can't cancel." I pointed out, it's not like I didn't even tell her that I'd be going to Benny's.

"I know, it's just your Dad and I's first Christmas alone together." She pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, but now you can have a romantic evening." She merely sighed, pulling up to Benny's house.

"OK! Do I look OK?" I asked, standing up outside of her window for her to see. I felt very pretty in this red dress, I was really in the Christmas mood today, good thing it's tomorrow..

"Very beautiful." She smiled slightly.

"Mom, don't be sad! You'll have fun I promise! Plus I'll be with you all day tomorrow, same with Phil! Just us as a family, no Jenna, no Benny." I assured.

"Who's Jenna?" Her eyes narrowed. _Woe..Phil never took her? Holy shit.._

"Never mind, love you Mommy!" I called, walking up to the porch. I knocked gently, hearing someone racing to the door. Benny pulled me inside in a rush, then rushed me up the stairs, and to what I'm guessing is his room, since I've never been in it before.

I sat on his bed while he stared at me with wide, scared eyes. "I need you to quite and not let anyone know you're here yet. You're right on time, but Mom is running late, and she'll flip if she knows that you know she's not ready yet." He whisper shouted. I gave him a thumbs up and looked around his room.

It themed grey and blue, with a white carpet. He had a small twin sized bed right up against his wall, with picture frames all over his dresser of us together, it was adorable.

I turned back to him to notice he was just in boxers and a tank top. _How did I not notice something like that before?_

"You're half naked." I whispered pointing to him.

He blushed, "I'm getting dressed, jeez."

He pulled out khaki pants, and a button down blue/grey shirt, with dressy shoes. He laid them next to me on the bed. He pulled them on, then check himself in the mirror.

"How do I look?" He joked.

"Sexy." I winked.

**ooo**

We all sat at the dinning room table, tons of food surrounded us as we all ate up. It was simply Benny, me, his parents, and his sister.

"Kim you just look so beautiful, you need to come her more often." His Mom smiled.

"Oh thank you! Of course, anytime you want me around."

"Can we trade Benny for you? You can live with us and he can live on the street, because all he ever does is talk about you, I'd rather you talk about yourself." His Dad joked, Benny blushed.

_"Dad!_ I do not." He mumbled.

"Oh so you don't talk about me? Fine then." I crossed my arms jokingly. He reached over kissing my cheek, then went back to eating.

Just a little peck on the cheek has a bright blush on my face, in butterfly's in my stomach.


	54. Chapter 54

_(Two day's after Christmas)_

Mom and Dad met Jenna yesterday, it was very smoothly, so now I expect to see her over as much as I have Benny over, so a lot. But that's OK she's awesome really.

Benny and I were in my room, we were watching a few movies, well not really watching. We more made-out the whole time, barley looking at the TV twice.

As we kissed I kept feeling him smile, pretty much every five seconds he would start smiling again, it was rather cute. "Benny." I laughed, breaking apart from his lips.

"What?"

"Why do you keep smiling?" I laughed, poking his dimpled cheeks.

He blushed, then shrugged "You're a good kisser I guess."

"So that makes you smile?"

"Yeah, I'm the only one who gets to kiss you, so it makes me happy." He pinched my hip teasingly, I giggled slightly. _He always has such a way with words._

"Awe! You're so sweet to me." I teased. "As long as you keep kissing me." He winked.

***

We walked downstairs to get something to eat, when I noticed Phil on the floor, with Jenna straddling him, making out with him. It was disgusting to see my brother kiss someone.

_"Ew!"_ I gagged, standing there with my arms crossed.

They stopped, then turned to me, but Jenna did make a move to get off Phil. His hands were still on her hips, both of them panting. "That's gross guys!"

"What's gross about it?" Jenna asked innocently, with a small shrug.

"Because that's my brother." I made a disgusting face at them. "Well your brother is an amazing kisser." She winked with a small smirky smile.

"I never, ever want to see that again!" I cried, holding my hands up to my eyes, shaking my head. Benny merely laughed at me.

"Hey! Now I can't tell you how many times I've walked in on you and Benny making out, it's pretty rough sometimes to, gross. You've done worse then this, so shut it." Phil pointed to me.

I fake gagged again, grabbing a cup and began pouring a drink, trying to ignore them.

_(Jenna's POV)_

Kim tried to ignore us, but I just loved messing with her, she's like a little sister to me. So I turned to Phil with a little smirk, but he wasn't really paying attention. I leaned down and began making out with him again.

"Phil you're such a good kisser." I mumbled loudly against his lips.

I trailed my kissing down to his neck, sucking slightly right below the ear. _"Woe!"_ He huffed slightly.

I heard Kim begin her gagging again, "Stop! That's gross!"

"You do this to Benny all the time!" Phil yelled to her.

_"Bleh! Bleh, bleh, BLEH!"_ She gagged, then ran up to her room, Benny following her.


	55. Chapter 55

_(Time skip, baseball season)_

As of a month ago we began going back to the Sandlot everyday after school, now there are try outs for the baseball team at school. I mean all the guys are great at baseball, why not sign us all up! We would kick every other school's ass!

"Guys!" I got their attention as we all sat at the lunch table, they all turned to me.

"So it's baseball season, why don't we sign up for the school team, put our teamwork to use, and go on an actual team."

I offered with a big smile, I think it's the perfect idea.

"No way!" Ham yelled.

"No way in hell." Bert agreed.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"We have the Sandlot, plus the team sucks! And it's all of your brothers asshole friends." Benny said more calmly then Ham and Bert.

"But this way we can actually be a team! Put our skills to the test yanno?" I questioned looking at them all.

"Kim we are a team, we just don't compete with other schools, we competed with your brother and his friends and beat them bad! We don't have to prove our skills." Squints explained.

I shrugged, "Why don't we just try out, I bet we'll all make the team!"

Ham shook his head, "No way! I hate those panties snifferes! Plus most of the guys don't even go here! They can't join!"  
He has a point..

"Well they can join when they come to school here!" I suggested happily.

"Kim just give up on the idea, OK? It's not the best.." Benny said awkwardly.

"Oh.._fine."_ I huffed.

**ooo**

I was walking through the hall, on my way home when I noticed the sign up sheet for the baseball team. It was nearly empty besides Phil and two other people. I looked around, but no one was around.

I pulled a pen out of my backpack, then quickly put down our names for try outs. Trying out won't hurt anyone right? It's just trying out and all. No biggy..

I quickly began my way home in a rush, not wanting to run into the guys and have them bring it up, or see it and try to talk to me about it just yet..


	56. Chapter 56

We all sat at our lunch table, Wendy telling us about last night when Squints came over and Wendy's Mom caught him trying to climb through the window. "So then he-"

"Sorry to interrupt." Some guy smirk, a few of his friends standing behind him. We all turned to them confused on why they were standing in front of us. "But we noticed you guys signed up for the baseball team, that's not OK in our book."

"Yeah, we make up the team, us and a few juniors. No room for rats like yourselves, besides you two fine ladies, but girls can't play." His one friend smirked, crossing his arms.

Benny shook his head, "We didn't sign up dude, must be a mistake."

The guy held up the paper, showing all our names that I had signed. "That looks like..your hand writing Kim." Benny looked over at me, all of them turned to me.

"Look, no girls aloud, none of you aloud." The guy glared harshly. "But we do need some cheerleaders."

"Girls can play baseball to." I hissed at them. "I thought I'd be a good idea for us to all try out is all." I shrugged.

_"Kim!_ We said no, so no drop it!" Ham glared at me now.

"Ham! We should all but our talent out there! Not just play at the Sandlot all day with no score!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up slightly.

"Well if you feel that way then don't play with us!" He screeched, glaring harshly at me. _What is the big deal about the Sandlot anyways? It's just a old park._

"Calm down Ham, Kim can you just let it go, please?" Benny begged. I nodded with a huff. The guys merely walked off back to their table silently, thank you god.

"I mean you don't want to play with them anyways, they have no respect for you." Benny rolled his eyes at them, then turned to me with a small smile, I could tell Ham's still pretty mad at me. We ended up eating the rest of our food in awkward silence..


	57. Chapter 57

I was on my way to the sandlot, bat, glove, and spare ball in backpack. I had my old jersey and cap on, with some jean shorts, pretty casual messy outfit. I looked to the left to see the school's baseball team trying out. Two guys stood by the fence that I was walking past, staring at me.

"That's Kim Phillips!" One shouted, pointing to me. "Where ya going Kim? Cheer-leading practice?" The other laughed.

"Baseball." I rolled my eyes, kicking a near by rock at the fence towards them in annoyance, I was already like twenty minutes late for playing, Ham's gonna have a cow..

"You wouldn't know baseball if your brother was on the team, oh wait." The first one laughed loudly with his friend, I glared at the ground, then whipped around, entering the nice field. I put my bag down, pulling out my bat and ball. I walked over to wear people were hitting, standing in the short line.

"Next!" The coach called. I stood up to bat, holding my bat tightly in my grasp.

"A girl?" He chuckled, I glared at him so he ended up just motioning me to bat. The pitcher was about to toss it to me, but I held up my ball to show him I'd do it.

I tossed it up carelessly, then took a sharp swing. It was up, up, up in the air, over the fence, across the street, and into the houses backyard, oops..

"Holy shit coach!" One guys gasped, staring wide-eyed at the house. _It's gonna be so awkward asking them for my ball back, wow._

"Alright, let's see if you have what it take Female Phillips, stay for the rest of try outs." The coach pointed to me, then motioned everyone else over to start the real try outs.

***

"Alright! People who made it." I drown out the coaches voice, backing my bat and glove back in my bag, setting it on the bleachers. I sat down retying my shoe laces when everyone turned to me.

"What?"

"You made it." The coach repeated, putting his clipboard down.

"I did?" I raised my eyebrows, standing back up, grabbing my bag.

"Yup." He said simply, walking off towards his car that was parked down the street. I smiled to myself, beginning my short walk home, a few of the guys were going the same way and began walking behind me.

_"Female Phillips_, that's your new nickname." One mentioned.

"Cool." I shrugged.

"Kim? Is that you?" I heard a voice, "Yeah yeah, what are you doing hanging out with them, you didn't show up to the Sandlot." Yeah-Yeah walked up to us.

"Oh! Sorry I got sidetracked, but guess what I made the team!" I squealed.

"What team?" He raised a brow.

"The _schools _team!"


	58. Chapter 58

_(Next Day)_

I made my way downstairs, dialing Benny's home phone number, he didn't call me last-night like I thought he would, weird, I thought we had plans to hangout today.

"Hello?" Mrs. Rodriguez answered in a sweet tone, as always.

_"Hi!_ It's Kim, is Benny home?"

"Oh Kim! Hi honey, yes let me go get him for you." I heard mumbling in the background for a few moments, then she picked the phone back up, "Um, Benny just got home from baseball, he's very warn out. He's gonna have a shower and eat, he said he'll call you later tonight." She explained.

"Oh, OK I didn't know we were playing today, thanks anyways Mrs. Rodriguez." I hung up slowly, making my way to the living room were Jenna and Phil sat.

"Hey Kim." Jenna smiled.

_"Hey."_

"What's wrong sis?" Phil asked, both of them turning to me.

"Nothing, they guys didn't tell me we were playing today, I think their mad I joined the schools baseball team." I shrugged slightly, playing with the hem of my shorts.

"You what?" Phil asked.

"I went to try outs and got on the team, isn't that great!" I smiled happily.

"Yeah that's great, wow coach really does not like girls on the team though, that's surprising, no offense. Well why would they be mad? You talked to them before doing it right? We all had a rough past with the team.." He trailed off.

"Not exactly, they told me not to because I tried signing us all up, they were pretty mad actually. Then I was on my way to the Sandlot but I saw the try outs and went for it, then Yeah-Yeah saw me walking home with some of the guys.."

"You walked home with them?" Jenna's eyes widened.

"No offense again Kim, but that was a rude move. If you were my girlfriend I might have dumped you. You went behind there back, missed practice with them for try out with people who hate them, and then walked home with other guys? And aren't most of you friends not even able to be on that team? That's kinda low to leave them like that, especially Benny." Phil shook his head at me.

"It wasn't like that! We were all just walking the same way." I defended.

"Kim I think you should apologize.." Jenna pipped up.

"Why? They're the ones who wouldn't support me on this!" My voice raised.

"The guys on the team are dicks, Benny especially had a lot of problems with them. They were even racist to him, I think you really should talk to your boyfriend.."

_Racist to Benny? Uh Oh._


	59. Chapter 59

"Benny! Benny! Benny, I know you can hear me!" I called after Benny as he speed walked away from me. "What's wrong? Are you OK?" I questioned, finally catching up with him.

"Yeah-Yeah told me you were hanging with those dicks." He mumbled not looking towards me as he spoke.

"It wasn't like that, we were all walking the same way." I defended.

He shook his head, "So you ditched us for practice, to try out for the baseball team who hates us, and then walked home with them." He more stated then asked.

I sighed softly, "I'm sorry."

Ham, Bert, Smalls, Squints, and Wendy made their way over to us, none of them seemed too happy with me. Ham and Bert were glaring at me, Smalls was looking around, and Wendy and Squints were staying out of it.

"Hey trader." Ham hissed.

"I'm not a trader." I mumbled.

"What do you call someone who goes behind everyone's back to hang out with people who hate us, then join their crew, ditch us for them, and then walk home with them instead of their own boyfriend?" Bert crossed his arms.

I put my head down in shame, "I'm sorry guys."

"Yeah, you should be. But that doesn't mean anything to us anymore, you're out of the group, and off the team." Ham pointed at me angerly.

"Benny?" I asked turning to him, in hopes of us a sudden forgiveness that I don't deserve. In hopes of him standing up for me, saying he still loved me, and he wants me around.

"I think we should break up Kim." He looked up at me from the ground only for a single moment.

I nodded my head slowly, tears welling up in my eyes, "If that's what you wants.." I trailed off, turning on my heal. Heading home, ditching school, not wanting to be around people anymore.

I heard a faint, _"Come on Benny man, you can do better than her."_ And that caused a loud sob to escape from my throat, I began to run home in a big rush, I just want to be alone..

**ooo**

_"Kim!_ Your school called, get down here right now!" Dad called, but I can hear that Mom was downstairs to. I made my way downstairs, my face red and puffy, tears streaming down still.

I sat on the couch, waiting for my big lecture about school being important, and how I have to get into a good college, and good colleges don't want school skippers.

"Kim, what is this skipping thing about-are you crying?" Dad asked, Mom rushed to my side, sitting next to me with a worried look. "Why are you crying?"

"Benny-(sob), he broke up with me, and I got kicked out of the group-(sob), and kicked off the team!" I cried into my Mom shoulder, she wrapped her arms around me, comforting me.

"Why would he do that?" Dad asked, confusion in his voice.

"What's going on?" I heard Phil ask, I turned to see him standing with Jenna, holding her hands tightly in his.


	60. Chapter 60

After I finished explaining the whole situation to my parents, and explained the whole break us seen, I was in full crying mode, Jenna replace where Mom once sat, Phil sat on the other side of me, both hugging me tightly.

Mom stood with Dad, his arms wrapped around her as she stood in confusion, "Why did you join the school team?" She questioned, wanting full detail.

"I wanted to prove them wrong, I didn't know they were that bad to Benny and them! I just thought they didn't get along. Now I have nobody!" Fresh tears poured down my face.

"You have us, and that's all you need!" Jenna rubbed my back soothingly, I hugged her tightly, then leaned my head against Phil's shoulder, "You guys aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not! You've been gone for years, you didn't know!" Phil assured.

"Maybe you should go take a nap." Dad suggested, I nodded, he helped me up the stairs, to my room, tucking me into bed like a child, "We'll figure this all out OK? Just rest for now." He kissed the top of my head, then left the room, shutting my door quietly. I hugged the teddy Benny had gotten me on one of our dates, then fell asleep.

**ooo**

_(Next Day)_

While getting ready for school, I did a very simple look, not wanting to even try, I didn't even apply any makeup, knowing I'd probably cry it off as soon as I'd see them.

At lunch I stood in the bathroom the whole time, avoiding the awkward situation of looking for a place to sit, and not wanting to see them having fun without me.

During all of my classes, I avoiding talking, looking at anyone, and even bringing my head up. I kept my head down, either doing my work of doodling in my notebook, trying to think of something other than Benny.

Once the final bell rang, I rushed to my locker, tossing my books in quickly, grabbing my bag, and began to speed walk towards the exit, until I saw the guys from the school team, I walked over to them after seeing coach there to.

"You all made it to Varsity." He told them, handing everyone but me their schedules.

"What about me coach?" I asked, everyone turned to me awkwardly.

"Here's yours Phillips." He handed me a different sheet then the others, "What's this?"

"It's you schedule." He assured.

_"JV softball?"_ My eyes widened, reading the title.

"Yeah! You did good for a girl, but you didn't think you'd be good enough for a man's sport did you?" He laughed loudly, soon after so did the other guys.

I dropped my bag in anger, ripping the schedule, then through the papers at him, shoving everyone aside so I could make my way home, grabbing my bag.


	61. Chapter 61

"You want to what!?" Mom asked, wide eyed, dropping her fork back on her plate. We all sat at the dinner table, including Jenna, and I had just finished telling them my solution for school.

"I want to go back to the all girls school in Florida." I repeated for the second time.

"Are you serious?" Phil asked, his eye brows raised.

"Completely serious Phil." I nodded, their is no way that I would ever go back to that school again, it's like everyone hates me their except Jenna and Phil, but they're not in any of my classes anyways.

"But you just got back! It's not even a year yet!" Mom cried.

"I can't be here anymore Mom, everyone hates me, I didn't even make the team that I ruined all my friendships over-it's just not worth it anymore." I shook my head.

"But Kim we'd miss you so much! We love you no matter what!" Dad exclaimed in a louder tone then the rest of them.

"At-least stay for the rest of summer." Mom nodded, but I shook my head.

"Please let me go Mom, it hurts to be here. They have a summer program there, I can concentrate on my school work instead of boys, and friends." I explained.

"What about baseball?" Jenna asked.

"I'm done with baseball, it's a boys sport and they will never allow girls to play, it was dumb of me to think so. I just need to worry about school, because that's the important thing in life as a young teen, school." I said in a monotone voice.

"When do you want to leave?" Mom asked.

"This weekend."

**ooo**

Mom and Dad told me to go to my room so they could talk about it, then they'd tell me their decision, I really hope they just let me leave this place, I don't want to be hear anymore.

"Kim! Come down here please!" Dad called.

I made my way to the living room holding my breathe. I sat on the couch, they stood in front of me. Phil went to Jenna's house to give us privacy.

_"So?"_ I asked.

"You can go." Dad sighed, I jumped up quickly, hugging them both tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _SO_ much!" I exclaimed, a big smile on my face for the first time since the break up, and just that thought had the smile right off my face in a flash.

"You're leaving Sunday, so you need to back, we'll call the school, Phil can pick up your stuff. Say goodbye to anyone you think you need to." Mom smiled softly, kissing my cheek before going off to the kitchen.


	62. Chapter 62

_(Thursday)_

I stood outside of Wendy's house, feeling the need to say goodbye to her. I'm not sure if she'll even let me in, but I thought it would be worth a try since she is or was my best-friend for so long.

"Kim! Come on in sweetie!" Wendy's Mom pulled me in quickly with a big, happy smile. "Wendy's in her room, you can go right on up, call me if you need me OK?" She asked, I nodded, slowly walking up the stairs.

I stood outside of Wendy's room for a moment, taking a deep breathe. I knocked of the door softly, closing my eyes. "Come in!"

I walked in slowly, looking around her room for the last time. I smiled softly, then saw Wendy cleaning up, not yet facing me. "Hey." I whispered, walking up behind her.

She whipped around, standing up to look at me, "Hey."

"I know you probably don't want me here right now-" But she cut me off mid-sentence.

"Of course I do! That drama doesn't involve me, and I know you wouldn't purposely do anything to upset anyone! It's just a big confusion that is sure to blow over any day now." She smiled, hugging me tightly, pulling me over to the bed, sitting down with me.

"Thanks, but I came here to say..goodbye."

Her eyebrows raised in confusion, "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to Florida, back to my old school."

Her mouth dropped open, her eyes widening, "Are you serious?'

"Yeah, I'm leaving Sunday night, I just can't take it anymore Wendy! It's too hard to be here! I messed everything up! I ditched the guys for the guys that hate them, practiced for another team, didn't even make it! I got put in JV Softball! Benny hates me, I would hate me too..I just don't want to stay here anymore." I shook my head.

"Oh Kim!" She cried sadly, hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry for everything!" I gushed.

She shook her head, "Don't be!"

"Wendy?" I heard from the door, Squints stood there with a confused expression.

"I'll go." I stood up, rushing to the door but he grabbed my arms, pulling me back to the room.

"You don't have to go." He assured.

"She's leaving for good Squints!" Wendy cried, pointing to me as I struggled to get out of his tight grasp. "She's leaving!"

"Where are you going?" He asked. I didn't want to run into any of the boys on my way here or back, I should have just said goodbye over the phone, now Squints will tell everyone else that I'm leaving.

"Back to Florida, to my old school." I mumbled.

_"Why?"_

"It hurts too much to be around here anymore. I mean, how would you feel if Wendy hated you, but you knew you would deserve it?" I questioned, looking up at him with sad eyes.

He quickly pulled me into a tight hug, rubbing my back, "He _loves_ you Kim, we _all_ do. Please don't go, we'll miss you."

I shook my head, tears welling up in my eyes all over again.


	63. Chapter 63

_(Benny's POV)_

"Come on Benny! We have to play! You love baseball, let's play!" Kenny whined, trying to pull me up, but I just sat on the bench sadly.

"I don't want to play, I just want Kim back!" I moaned, putting my head in my hands again, shaking my head. "I don't want to play anymore, I don't want to."

"Benny! Come on snap out of it!" Bert groaned, shoving me slightly.

"Yeah yeah man, come on! We gotta play!" Yeah-Yeah called.

"Play without me!" I mumbled into my hands.

"We can't play without you Benny man, stop acting like such a girl and play with us!" Ham yelled. I looked up at him with a glare, he shut up immediately, holding his hands up, backing away.

"Leave him alone guys!" Smalls urged, "He missed Kim, lay off!"

"Benny you have to snap out of it, she's no good for you, forget about it man! Forget about it her!" Bert urged, pulling at my arms again.

"Fine!" I huffed, walking over to the base.

_(Kim's POV)_

I was taking a short walk around, wanting to remember this place and all the memories I had here. I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going so I ended up having to pass the Sandlot. I had sunglasses on, along with a hat so they wouldn't know it was me. I looked over at them from behind a tree, noticing Squints wasn't there yet.

"Good hit Benny man!" Ham called, Benny ran, hitting each base before hitting home before Timmy and Tommy good tag him. They all seemed pretty happy, smiling, laughing, cheering without me. I knew they'd be fine without me around anymore.

I frowned, making myself look away from them, continuing to make my way home.

_(Squints POV)_

"Guys! Guys!" I rushed towards the guys, running into the Sandlot.

"What is it Squints?" Yeah-Yeah asked, rolling his eyes.

"Why are you late man?" Ham asked annoyingly. I rolled my eyes at him, motioning them all to gather around me. I thought it was time to finally tell them what was going on with Kim.

"Kim's leaving Sunday night to go back to her old school in Florida." I said, loud enough for them all to hear. They all gasped at me, surprised that she'd leave.

"You saw her?" Timmy asked.

"Saw her?" Tommy asked.

"I went over Wendy's house and she was there saying goodbye to her." I explained.

"Is she gonna say goodbye to us?" Smalls asked quietly, everyone turned to him, then back at me.

"I don't think so, she's leaving because of us man, she thinks she ruined everything and should have never played baseball with us." I shook my head, Small nodded sadly.

"Well she shouldn't have, girls shouldn't play." Ham shook his head, crossing his arms. "She ruined everything!" He shouted angerly.

Benny turned to him in pure anger, glaring at him harshly, "You shut your dirt mouth Ham." He hissed, pushing Ham by the shoulders roughly, causing him to drip back.

"She didn't know that they were that bad to us! Plus most people never supported her playing baseball, not even you Ham! She wanted to prove them wrong! How would you like if know one accepted you playing baseball because of your weight." I glared at him.


	64. Chapter 64

_(Sunday Night)_

"We'll miss you Kim! Call us every chance you get!" Mom hugged me tightly, "I love you so much!"

"I love you to, and I will every chance I get." I assured, wiping the few tears that fell.

"I love you baby girl, be safe OK?" Dad asked, kissing my forehead, I nodded slightly.

"I'll miss you Kim, you're the best sister I could ever ask for, come home as soon as you feel better, we'll be here with open arms, helping you every step of the way." Phil hugged me tightly.

I waved my final goodbye to them, making my way to the boarding area. I searched for my ticket that I slipped in my back pocket, but couldn't find it. "Did you drop this?" I heard the oh so familiar voice of..

"Benny?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Yeah." He smiled softly. "You didn't really think I'd let you just slip away from me, letting you move away from me Kim, did you?" He questioned, walking closer to me.

"Well..yeah."

"I love you Kim Phillips." He shook his head, "I will always love you, and it took you nearly leaving me to show me that I really could never move on from you. You are the right girl for me, and I will never just forget that."

My eyes began to fill with tears as I shook my head slightly.

"You can't leave me Kim, we had a fight, but it's over now, and I need you to forgive me." He grasped my hands in his.

"I love you Benny, but I need to go." I shook my head, not looking at him.

"Kim please don't go." He cried, tears falling down his face. "I love you."

I began to walk towards the plane, handing the lady the ticket.

_"Kim!"_ He cried.

_(Benny's POV)_

It's too late, she's already about to leave me forever, about to take off on that plane, moving away because of me. I made the hugest mistake of my life letting her go.

I began to cry, letting the tears go down my face, not caring if it made me less of a man, or whatever anyone around me thought. The plane backed up, then took off in the air, taking away my Kim.

_"Kim."_ I whispered walking closer to the window watching the plane disappear in the clouds.

_"Yeah?"_ I heard a faint voice ask. I turned around quickly to see Kim standing there, looking at me.

"You didn't leave?" I asked, my mouth dropping open.

"No, I couldn't." I shook my head. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't stay away from you." She shook her head, running into my arms, crying into my chest. "I love you."

"I love you _more." _


	65. Chapter 65

_(Next Day)_

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Benny insisted, dragging me to somewhere, not sure where..

"Can't you tell me where we're going?" I asked, looking up at him. He had a big smile as he shook his head no, continuing to pull me, he then stopped me, tying a bandanna around my eyes so I couldn't see.

"Benny!" I whined.

"SH!" He insisted, dragging me again, then stopped abruptly. "On the count of three I'll let you see OK?" He asked, holding his hands at my waste.

"1..2..3!" He shouted, ripping it from my eyes. I gasped looking around.

Wendy, Squints, Timmy, Tommy, Yeah-Yeah, Ham, Kenny, and Bert all stood in front of me with big smiles. There was a big sign that said 'WE LOVE YOU KIM WELCOME HOME!' behind them.

"Oh my god!" I whisper shouted, cupping my hands over my mouth in pure shock.

"We wanted to show you how much we love you, and how happy we are that you didn't leave us." Benny whispered in my ear, then kissed my cheek softly.

They all hugged me in a big group hug, I giggled away happily, hugging them back.

"You will always be my best-friend Kim, never try leaving me again you butt!" Wendy yelled, pointing at me with a smile.

"I promise." I assured.

"Kim..I'm sorry for everything I said about you being a girl. Truth is, you're more amazing at baseball then Benny." Ham joked laughing. "But I love you, and I should never had said most of the stuff I said, I'm just jerk sometimes." Ham pouted.

"It's OK." I smiled, hugging him tightly.

**ooo**

"Let's play ball!" Ham yelled.

"Wait! Someone needs to go first." Squints stopped us.

"Who?" I asked, raising my brows.

"Wendy!" He yelled, dragging her over. I handed her my bat with a big smile, nudging her slightly. I walked over to Kenny, handing him the ball, then walked off to the side with Benny.

"You can do it Wendy!" Squints urged.

Kenny tossed her the ball, she quickly swing smacking the ball, then began to run. First, second, third, Squints got the ball playfully chasing her, but she made it to home.

"You did it!" He yelled happily running up to her.

"I did?" She gasped, he nodded proudly, "You did!"

"I did it!" She cheered happily hugging him tightly.

"Looks like we have two girls on the team not." Ham said high-fiving her, all our mouths dropped. "What?" He asked confused.

"You mean it?" She gasped surprised.

"Yeah! As long as it OK with you guys?" He asked turning to all of us.

"Of course it is!" We all ran in hugging her, tackling her to the ground. "Yay!"

**ooo**

"So are you ready for another summer with me?" Benny asked, slinging his arm around me looking over at me.

"Of course, as long as we play baseball every single day." I smiled, leaning over, kissing him softly.

_**THE END**_


End file.
